Llamado Del Deber
by Yesuso17
Summary: Yo Hyoudou Issei y mi compañero Genshirou Saji respondimos la llamada al deber y peleamos en la tercera guerra mundial humana pero al inicio de estas fuimos abandonados por nuestras amas haciendo que juráramos que si las volvemos a ver les pondremos un bala entre las cejas, ahora con la guerra casi ganada o perdida ¿Qué pasara en nuestro futuro? O ¿moriremos en el campo de batalla?
1. Chapter 1

"Recuerdos y Guerra"

2021 -05:00:45

Cnel. Hyoudou Issei -22 años

75° regimiento de Rangers

El inicio de la tercera guerra mundial fue muy diferente a la que se esperaba, muchos expertos habían declarado públicamente que esa guerra comenzaría cuando el escases de agua comenzara… estaban equivocados

Un día hace 5 años, un Ruso nacionalista ideo un plan, este plan consistía en matar a miles de Rusos en un aeropuerto de Moscú… el muy cabrón lo hizo e incrimino a un Norteamericano que lo ayudaba

Para desgracia de Estados Unidos, la nación Rusa demandaba venganza en su contra por tal acto inhumano… unos días después Rusia declaro la guerra durante su invasión a territorio Norteamericano

Durante semanas enteras Estados Unidos peleo valientemente en contra del enemigo creando millones de muertes de soldados y civiles, pero todo cambio el día que China se declaró aliada de Rusia y comenzó a atacar a los aliados Estadounidenses

Ese día el mundo humano se sumió en caos por la voluntad de un solo hombre, al paso de 6 meses Estados Unidos perdió solo el 30% de su territorio a manos de Rusia y China fue cuando entonces el contragolpe comenzó

La OTAN conformada por Estados Unidos, Francia, Alemania, Reino Unido, Turquía, Polonia, Italia junto a Japón y Australia en el Pacifico, Israel y Arabia Saudita, Afganistán e Iraq. Comenzaron a traer planes de invasión y de cómo terminar la guerra sin el armamento nuclear

Y durante un de las reuniones Estados Unidos revelo la identidad del hombre que inicio esta guerra solo para regresar a Rusia a su antigua gloria como la Unión Soviética, el nombre del enemigo número uno del mundo es MAKAROV

Cuando finalmente las naciones "terminarían" la guerra paso lo que menos esperaban, Rusia junto con Corea del Norte, China, Ucrania, Pakistán, Venezuela, Siria, Vietnam, India, Brasil, Taiwan y Egipto invadieron las naciones aliadas y forzaron a todos a posponer el ataque final

Ahí es donde comienza mi correrá militar, antes de que China invadiera Japón, yo era un simple estudiante de preparatoria a demás de ser un demonio bajo el servicio de Rias Gremory mi prometida, la cual al comenzar la invasión me abandono en medio de la guerra junto con los damas

Pero al parecer no fui el único, Saji también fue dejado atrás por Sona Sitri y sus demás compañeras, él y yo nos reunimos en un campo de refugiados donde duramos un mes antes de un ataque donde murieron nuestros padres… y a los dos días no enrolamos para vengarnos

Durante nuestro entrenamiento tuvimos que liderar con todo eso más las preguntas que nos hacíamos mentalmente ¿Por qué nos abandonaron? ¿Hicimos algo mal? La desesperación de saber las respuestas nos mataba lentamente pero un día tuve la idea de tratar de entrar al inframundo junto a Saji para nuestra sorpresa no funciono y Ddraig y Vritra nos informaron de que alguien estaba evitando que entrarnos

Al terminar el entrenamiento de los Rangers le pedía a Ddraig que tratara de contactar con Azazel para que nos sacara de la guerra humana para mi sorpresa él nos dio la espalda y no solo a tratamos de contactar también lo hicimos con Michael pero no hubo respuesta

Al darnos por vencido deseamos que cada vez que fuéramos a combate una bala nos matara para dejar de sufrir esas malditas preguntas y el vacío que sentíamos en nuestros corazones ya que pelamos por la puta causa de [las tres fracciones] para cuando nosotros necesitaremos de ellos nos dejaran tirados en una guerra que ni nos pertenecía

Pero parecía que el destino nos quería vivos ya que si la situación era muy "delicada", Saji y yo solíamos salir en una sola pieza y gracias eso fuimos miles de veces condecorados y nos catalogaron como héroes de guerra, no solo nosotros sino que también nuestra unidad

Saji y yo teníamos la mejor unidad en todo el ejército ya que no solo consistía en compañeros de batalla sino que también fueron nuestros compañeros de escuela y sobre todo era chica como Murayama, Katase, Abe y Aika las cuales al principio no me tenían confianza pero al paso de medio año ellas confiaban plenamente en mi

Tanta es nuestra confianza que Saji y yo les contamos la verdad sobre lo que éramos para nuestra sorpresa, ellas solo comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras que decían " _por qué se atrevieron a dejar a dos hombre tan ambles"_ después de eso ellas trataron de sanar nuestros corazones

En mi caso solo eran Murayama y Abe a la cuales había rescatado más de una vez en los campos de batalla y Saji se quedó con Katase y Aika las cuales siempre lo regañaban por razones que yo, Murayama y Abe desconocíamos

Conforme avanzo la guerra, mi unidad era muy solicitada ya que solíamos terminar las operaciones sin bajas de parte nuestra, así que cuando decidieron atacar Moscú mi unidad estaba en la primera línea de combate

Para nuestra desgracia, la operación de Moscú fue una derrota total ya que al parecer ellos nos esperaban con una ciudad totalmente fortificada y un gran nivel de poder de fuego así que nos vimos forzados a dejar la ciudad en una gran retirada

Pero durante esta retirada paso algo que ni yo ni Saji esperaba, al parecer el Dios Odín estaba furioso por nuestro "exilio" y al momento de que le informaron de que estábamos en Europa él personalmente nos detuvo durante la retirada y nos ofreció ir con él a su reino a vivir y trabajar para el

Pero él se llevó una fuerte sorpresa ya que nosotros no aceptamos la oferta por el motivo de " _nosotros somos soldados que pelean esta guerra y queremos ver su culminación con nuestros propios ojos"_ al escuchar eso el viejo hizo una sonrisa orgullosa y nos dijo " _ustedes me recuerdan a mi cunando era joven y sé que ese no su único motivo para quedarse"_ eso nos lo dijo mientras miraba a nuestras compañera para luego sacar un papel con un círculo mágico en el " _esto en un transportador para cuando acabe su batalla puedan ir a [Asgard], ahí ustedes y sus compañeras serán recibidos cuando quieran"_ una vez dicho eso el desapareció con una sonrisa

Y así durante los últimos 2 años nos la pasamos de campo en campo de batalla hasta que el alto mando japonés decidió recuperar nuestro territorio de manos Chinas cosa que esperábamos con muchísimo entusiasmo

Al comenzar la operación nos tomó el rededor de un de año y medio lograr derrotar a los Chinos que ocupaban un 40% del territorio Japonés y en seis meses yo inicié una relación amorosa con Murayama y Abe la cuales habían estado a mi lado durante los últimos casi 5 años, no solo fui yo ya que me entere de Saji también hizo lo mismo con Katase y Aika

Pero bueno, una vez logramos atrincherar a los Chinos en una sola posición los altos mandos decidieron que ya era hora de que los expulsáramos de nuestro territorio y retomarnos Kioto

Y justamente eso haremos en estos momentos…

"Conquista y Reunión inesperada"

2021 -17:00:00

Cnel. Hyoudou Issei - 22 años

75° regimiento de Rangers

Cercas de Kinkaku-ji, Kioto

La invasión fue lanzada a las 07:00:00 y habíamos estado combatiendo fuertemente durante más de una 12 horas continuas, nuestras municiones se agotaban y los soldados estaban muy cansados pero lo que nos motivaban era que los Chinos comenzaban a ceder terreno

" _coronel Issei, según Intel hay baterías antiaéreas posicionada en Kinkaku-ji necesitamos que las destruyan para que nuestras fuerza aérea los acribillen"_ –dijo la voz de un hombre desde el radio portátil

-entendido Overlord, Bravo 2-1 tomara ruta hacia Kinkaku-ji para dejar paso libre a nuestros pájaros -respondió Issei

" _buena caza Bravo 2-1"_

Issei volteo a ver a su compañero y hermano para después ver a sus demás compañeras y ver como descansaban tranquilamente en una tienda abandonada

-es hora de salir chicos-dijo Issei

Todos se levantaron de donde se encontraban sentados y tomaron sus armas, una M4A1 con miras y en el caso de Issei y Murayama con lanzagranadas, la única que llevaba un arma diferente era Abe quien tenía un rifle francotirador M24 y todos tenían la misma pistola, una SIG P226 con linterna integrada

-vamos Saji te prometo que matare a mas Chinos que tu-dijo Issei con tono retador

-ni en tus más locos sueños pasara eso Issei-dijo Saji

-¿cuál es el objetivos coronel?-pregunto una Katase

-iremos a Kinkaku-ji a destruir las baterías antiaéreas –informo Issei

-ya veo básicamente será lo más difícil-dijo Abe con una sonrisa

-sí, pero por fin volveremos a tomar Kioto de la manos de China-dijo otra Aika

-es verdad lo que dice Aika finalmente tomaremos venganza de aquella derrota-dijo otra Murayama

-¿solo piensas en venganza Murayama?-pregunto Katase

-no tanto como Aika –respondió Murayama

-¡Oye!-grito Aika

Issei y Saji estaban en silencio y mirando como sus compañeras discutían mientras miraban el estado se su munición y cargaban sus armas para proceder a salir

Al salir de la tienda el equipo de Issei comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras miraban como una de las ciudades más bellas e importantes de Japón se encontraba totalmente destruida y en llamas mientras que combates entre Japoneses y Chinos estaban en cada esquina

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia el objetivo seguido de su equipo pero no paso más de unos 20 segundos para que comenzaran a dispararles

-¡Maldito Chinos!-grito Saji

Issei y Saji se cubrieron en lo que parecía ser restos de una camioneta, Murayama y Katase se pusieron a sus lados y comenzaron a disparar, Aika y Abe se cubrieron detrás de otro carro

-¡solo cuento a 6!-grito Abe

-muy bien acabaremos con ellos-dijo Katase

No pasa mucho tiempo para que ambos bandos comenzaran a vaciarse sus cartuchos con la intención de matarse rápidamente

-¡tengo a uno!-grito Abe

Sin duda Abe había logrado ponerle una bala entre las cejas al Chino que se puso en su mira es por eso que ella es la francotiradora del equipo y es una de las mejores de esta guerra

-¡granada!-giro Saji

Saji tomo una de sus granadas, le retiro el seguro y la arrojo hacia la posición de los Chinos, una vez que exploto mato a dos más

-¡recargando!-grito Issei

-¡te cubro Ise!-grito Murayama

El tiroteo continuaba y los Chinos estaban en desventaja que fue más notorio cuando Issei y Murayama mataron a otros dos y el último solo fue eliminado por Katase y Aika

-sigamos avanzando-grito Saji

Después de unos minutos y de intensos combates en calles finalmente el equipo de Issei logro llegar al objetivo una vez en él no nos tomó mucho tomarlo de las manos Chinas, pero antes de volar los antiaéreos…

" _Bravo 2-1 ¿me reciben?"_

-alto y claro Overlord-respondió Issei

" _Bravo 2-1 su nuevo objetivo es usar las baterías antiaéreas ya que nuestro escáneres detectan una fuerte concentración de aeronaves que se dirigen a Hunter 2-3"_

-entendido Overlord, Bravo 2-1 fuera-dijo Issei

Saji, Aika y Katase tomaron unos FIM-92 Stinger, mientras que Murayama y Abe tomaron un par de AIM-92 Stinger y Issei se subió a un M1097 Avenger y al momento de tener contacto con el enemigo ellos dejaron que los misiles hicieron al trabajo

-objetivos destruidos Overlord-informo Issei por el radio

Los escombros de las aeronaves enemigas caían detrás de Issei como si de un película se tratara haciendo que Murayama y Abe se sonrojaran por lo que veían

" _bien hecho Bravo 2-1, los Chinos comienzan a ceder terreno"_

" _sigan adelante, demostremos por que fue un error meterse con nosotros"_

" _sector sur despejado, Delta 5-7 comenaza su avance"_

" _sector norte destruido, el equipo Hunter 2-3 seguirá avanzando_

" _aquí el batallón 45, los blindados enemigos fueron pulverizados y tomamos su posición"_

" _posición Tango tomada y no hay rastro de Chinos por ningún lado"_

" _aquí equipo Delta 7-3, el sector centro fue despejado"_

" _aquí batallón acorazado, sector oeste ha sido purgado de Chinos"_

" _aquí Overlord, los Chinos se retiran echando leches por el este… ¡Finalmente hemos tomado Kioto!"_

A pesar de que tuvimos que destruir la ciudad entera, la región de Kioto vuelve a estar bajo protección Japonesa… es nuestra victoria y a pesar de que la guerra continua siempre hay que festejar las pequeñas victorias que obtenemos… o al menos eso me dijo el instructor de combate

Todos los soldados japoneses celebraban la victoria, los canales de comunicación estaban saturados por las felicitaciones que no entregamos los unos a los otros pero al parecer a los Chinos no les gusto que nosotros los expulsáramos del territorio

" _Overlord recibimos una señal extraña que se acerca desde el este"_

" _¿qué clase de señal?"_ -pregunto Overlord

" _un momento por favor estamos analizándola"_

¿Qué clase de nueva amansa se enfrentarían? Era la pregunta que Issei se hacía mentalmente mientras preparaba su arma haciendo que su equipo le siguiera

" _señor tenemos contacto con el enemigo son demasiados"_ -dijo un soldado desesperado

" _cálmese hijo y dígame que es lo que ve"_ -Overlord trataba de tranquilizar al soldado

" _¡Son los Rusos!"_

" _señor hemos identificado la señal y efectivamente una gran cantidad de cazas y helicópteros Rusos se acercan a Kioto a gran velocidad"_

" _a todas las unidades prepárense y defienda posiciones"_ -ordeno Overlord

-mierda carguen las baterías…-Issei al tratar de ordenar algo se quedó callado

Lo que Issei miraba era como en el horizonte se acercaban varios helicópteros de combate y de transporte hacia su posición con una velocidad sorprendente

" _Overlord tenemos un objeto que está a punto de impactar en el centro de Kioto y creemos… ¡no puede ser!"_

" _¿Qué es lo que ve mando?"_

Issei al mirar al cielo pudo ver una explosión en el cielo dejándolo sorprendió ya que no pasó nada de muertes pero a lo lejos pudo ver escuchar como un gran objeto caía al suelo y explotaba

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-grito Saji desesperado

Issei al ver como los helicópteros Rusos caían al suelo y los restos de ellos se acercaban rápidamente a ellos comenzó a ver a su equipo

-¡entren en el templo!-ordeno Issei desesperadamente

Todos comenzaron a correr al templo y mientras corrían

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-pregunto Katase desesperada

-¡lanzaron un PEM!-grito Abe

-¡sigan adelante vamos, vamos!-gritaba Murayama

Una vez que entraron al templo la mayoría de ellos pensaron que estaría a salvo pero se equivocaron ya que justo en la puerta del templo callo un helicóptero destrozando toda esa parte del templo

-¡chicos, por aquí rápido!-grito Issei

No hubo tiempo de sorprenderse de que Issei se encontraba al otro extremo del templo y justo al lado de unas escaleras, una vez que el grupo se acercó lo suficiente pudieron ver cómo había escaleras que bajaban a un sótano o al menos eso pensaban

-¿Issei sabes a dónde vamos?-pregunto Saji mientras corría por un pasillo donde terminaban las escaleras

-¡tú solo sigue corriendo Saji!-Grito Issei

-capital interna-

La capital de los [youkai], para ser más exactos en una mansión se encontraban reunidos los líderes de [las tres fracciones], junto al líder de [Asgard] y a líder de lo [youkai] ellos se encontraban discutiendo algo sobre Issei y Saji, junto a todos los líderes se encontraba el equipo [DxD]

Pero lo que nadie se espero fue que un [youkai] apareciera de golpe y se acercara a su líder para susurrarle algo al oído haciendo que ella se sorprendiera por la noticia

-¿Cómo que los humanos están en la puerta del templo Kinkaku-ji?-grito Yasaka sorprendida

-no lo sabemos-respondió el [youkai]

-¡conecten la ente esa entrada con la puerta de esta habitación y que los guardias se preparen para capturarlos vivo!-ordeno rápidamente Yasaka

Los [youkai] hicieron rápidamente lo que su líder ordeno y los invitados de esta miraban como los guardias se paraba a una distancia prudente de la puerta y se preparaban para someter a los humanos cuando ollero…

-¿Issei sabes a dónde vamos?-pregunto Saji

-¡tú solo sigue corriendo Saji!-Grito Issei

-¡Issei!-gritaron los presentes con ¿alegría?

Todos se sorprendieron de que la puerta fuera rudamente abierta y primero aparecieran 4 chicas con armas y uniformes militares de combate, estas chicas ni siquiera notaron a la multitud que los veía ya que rápidamente voltearan hacia la puerta y apuntaron con sus armas hacia la dirección de dónde venían

Lo que sorprendió a los espectadores es escuchar el ruido de explosiones demasiado cercanas a la puerta y lo que los dejo sin palabras fue que dos hombres pasaran a puerta mientras caían debidos a que saltaron para que las chicas pudieran cerrarla rápidamente

-Issei ¿Dónde demonios estamos?-pregunto el hombre

-Saji… callate porque si lo supiera te lo habría dicho mientras corríamos por las escalaras-dijo Issei claramente molesto

-¡¿entonces como mierda vamos a salir de aquí?!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

Al momento de terminar el grito de las chicas todos estaban cayados, Issei y Saji se levantaron del suelo para luego ver seriamente a las chicas las cuales quedaron en shock ya que nunca habían visto la mirada tan seria en sus novio

-chicas por favor al suelo-dijo Issei

Las chicas no le llevaron la contraria a su líder y rápidamente se pusieron boca bajo, mientras que Issei y Saji invocaban sus [Sacred Gers] y volteaban rápidamente hacia sus espaldas con una mirada de odio total

-fin del capítulo-


	2. Chapter 2

Review:

El Primordial385: si planeo continuar el otro Fic y ya estoy a punto de acabar el capitulo

Ddraig TrueEmperor9: sobre la pregunta de ¿porque no utilizaron sus Sacred Gears? planeaba responderla en este capitulo

miguelzero24: sobre los equipos de Call Of Duty Ghost eh estado pensando en que tal vez si ponga uno que otro ya que en personal me gusta mas el Modern Warfare

Guest: a decir verdad no tengo planeado hacer que Issei consiga un nuevo modo pero tal vez en el futuro lo haga ya que tu idea me gusto

Diegodax1: es el enemigo numero 1 de Modern Warfare Vladimir Makarov

* * *

"Confrontando el pasado"

2021 -17:50:58

Cnel. Hyoudou Issei - 22 años

70° regimiento de Rangers

Capital Interior, Kioto

La mirada de odio que salía de Saji e Issei dejó sorprendidos a todos los que pertenecían a las [tres fracciones] y se tensó más cuando estas apuntaron sus [Sacred Gers] a ellos cosa que hizo que se pusieran un poco nerviosos

Quien no estaría nervioso en frente de ellos se encontraban dos [Dragones] furiosos y estos no eran para nada normales ya que uno era un [Rey Dragón] mientras que el otro era un [Dragón Celestial] cosa que hacía que se tomaran muy enserio la amenaza

-Issei-kun, Saji-kun tratemos de dialogar como gente civilizada-dijo Sirzechs con tono tranquilo

-¡obliganos!-respondieron los [Dragones]

-vamos Issei, Saji a ustedes no les queda el papel de tipos malos-dijo Azazel con una sonrisa

-la guerra puede cambiar hasta el más puro corazón-dijo Saji

-y por desgracia ustedes nos abandonaron en una de ellas-dijo Issei

-chico hicimos eso por una buena razón-dijo Michael

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los dos

-para que forjaran más carácter y no batallaran en matar al alguien que se opusiera a la alianza-dijo Sirzechs

-que estupidez-dijo Issei con veneno en su voz

-¿forjáramos carácter? Es la más estúpida justificación que eh escuchado-dijo Saji con odio en su voz

-chicos les decimos la verdad-dijo Azazel

-lo que ustedes querían es que nosotros lográramos matar a alguien en su que nos sintiéramos culpables y al estallar la guerra vieron la oportunidad perfecta para lograrlo-dijo Issei en tono monótono y mirada fría

-eso sería un buen resumen de nuestro objetivo-dijo Michael

Al escuchar el resumen de Issei todo el personal de las [Tres Fracciones] creyó que los dos [peones] habían entendido lo que quisieron hacer y que volverían con una sonrisa ya que necesitaban de los dos pero más de Issei ya que él era un pilar que podría mantener a las [fracciones] aliadas con otras

-¡no me jodan! -dijo Saji con odio y ceño fruncido

-nos hicieron sentir abandonados y traicionados después de todo lo que hicimos por ustedes-dijo Issei con cada vez más odio-¡y después piensan que volveremos a su puto lado si ningún puto rencor!-

-¡estuvimos peleando por 5 putos años en una guerra solo para que quieran que regresemos con ustedes como puto perros fieles!-grito Saji con odio

-chico todo lo hicimos por el bien de ustedes y el de las [Tres Fracciones]-dijo Azazel un poco sentido por las palabras de sus alumnos

-¡qué bien ni que mierda!-grito Saji

-¡por nosotros las [Tres Fracciones] puede comer mierda y morir!-grito Issei

Lo que declaro Issei dejo en shock a los tres líderes ya que de todas las posibilidades que habían pensado esta era una de las que nunca se les ocurrió y su carta del triunfo era usar a Rias y Sona para que convencieran a los jóvenes soldados

-Ise ¿Por qué dices eso? Todos en el inframundo queremos que regreses y yo te necesito a mi lado-dijo Rias con ojos cristalinos y mirada tierna

-Saji ¿Qué estas esperando? Momo te quiere de regreso-dijo Sona tan fría como siempre

Issei y Saji vieron extrañados el comportamiento de sus ex amas, Issei tenía un pequeño conflicto sobre mandar a la mierda a Rias o regresar a su lado. Saji también tenía ese conflicto ya que había veces en las que extrañaba al grupo Sitri

Pero Issei logro poner en orden sus ideas al sentir como Murayama y Abe ponían sus manos en sus hombros, Saji también se calmó gracias a Katase y Aika las cuales lo habían abrazado

Las Gremory al ver como otras mujeres tocaban a su hombre comenzaron a liberar su instinto de pelea pero fueron rápidamente opacadas al sentir la mirada fría que Issei les dio

-¡váyanse a la mierda!-gritaron Issei y Saji mientras les tiraban dedo

Ellos hicieron que sus [Sacred Gers] desaparecieran para luego tomaran sus armas como debe de ser y miraron como sus chicas ya tenían las suyas en mano y listas para salir, Issei les dio una sonrisa mientras fue copiado por Saji

-regresemos al combate-dijo Issei

-¡si señor!-grito todo el equipo de Issei

Issei después de unos momentos de ver a su equipo orgulloso dirigió su mirada a la líder de los [Youkai] la cual junto al líder de [Asgard] permanecían en silencio y mirando los desenlaces de esta pequeña disputa

-Yasaka-san ¿podría regresarnos ya que necesitamos contactar con nuestro mando?-pregunto Issei

-Sekiryuutri-dono si lo desean ustedes puede descansar todo el tiempo que quieran-dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa

-si niño Sekiryuutri no hay porque apresurarse para regresar a su batalla-dijo Odín

-agradezco el gesto de bondad pero…-dijo Issei antes de ser interrumpido

-coronel si nos quedamos un poco más tal vez pueda arreglar el radio para contactar con Overlord-dijo Katase

-aparte un pequeño descanso no nos vendría mal-dijo Abe

Issei al no saber qué hacer miro a su compañero Saji el cual solo alzo sus hombros en señal de que no sabía que hacer haciendo que Issei solo susurrar "a veces odio ser el líder" y luego suspirara cansado

-está bien pero solo hasta que Katase repare el radio-dijo Issei

-¡sí!-

Instintivamente las chicas se quitaron las mochilas y cascos, se acercaron a una de las paredes alejas de los líderes y se sentaron en el suelo todas juntas, Issei al ver esto solo sonrió y junto a Saji se acercaron a ellas

-¿cuánto te tomara Katase?-pregunto Saji

-unos 10 minutos Sa-chan-respondió Katase

-¡I-kun siéntate a mi lado!-grito Abe

Pero antes de que Issei pudiera contestar él fue jalado por un pelinegro de las fuerzas [DxD] para que se pusiera en frente de el

-¿Sairaorg-san?-pregunto Issei incrédulo

-yo, Hyoudou Issei-dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa

-¿Qué no deberías de estar enojado en lugar de feliz?-pregunto Issei incrédulo

-¿Por qué debo si ya estaba en contra de dejarte tirado en la guerra humana?-dijo Sairaorg

-es verdad él y yo no queríamos perder a nuestro mejor rival-dijo Vali el cual se acercaba con una ¿sonrisa?

-vaya no espere que mis rivales quisieran sacarme de una guerra humana-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Y así el grupo de jóvenes se puso a platicar de cosas triviales mientras eran observados por los líderes junto con sus acompañantes y el equipo de Issei los cuales parecían incrédulos de la amistad de su líder y seres sobrenaturales a los cuales acababa de mandar a la mierda

-15 minutos después-

Los líderes tuvieron que seguir con se reunión mientras que el equipo de Issei comía y descansaba ya que gracias a Yasaka la cual había ordenado que les dieran de comer algo decente, ellos pudieron tener un descanso mas agradable

Pero lo que sorprendió a Saji e Issei fue como la [alianza de fracciones] comenzaba a presionar a los [Demonios] para que estos sacaran al pilar de la alianza de la guerra humana y al no hacerlo la [alianza] comenzaba a desmoronarse lentamente

-coronel la radio esta reparada, no muy bien pero servirá de algo-dijo Katase

Issei se acercó a la mochila de Katase ya que ella era la encargada de comunicaciones del pelotón Bravo así que ella cargaba la radio de comunicación, Issei tomo el radio y lo acerco a su boca

-Overlord aquí Bravo 2-1 ¿me reciben?-pregunto Issei

" _Bravo 2-1 los recibimos alto y claro ¿Cuál es su ubicación?-_ pregunto Overlord

-no lo sabemos pero es cercano a Kinkaku-ji-informo Issei

" _entendido, Bravo 2-1 nos estamos reagrupando en el palacio imperial"_

-entendido iremos lo más rápido posible-dijo Issei

" _coronel tenga cuidado muchos Rusos sobrevivieron al PEM"_ -advirtió Overlord

-mataremos a todos lo que se crucen en nuestro camino, Bravo2-1 fuera-

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Issei y los tres líderes comenzaron a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho y el cómo habrían evitado que el castaño se pusiera en contra de las [Tres Fracciones]

Los Gremory y Sitri estaban igual que sus líderes ya que sus [Reyes] habían estado de acuerdo con ellos para hacer que Issei y Saji forjaran carácter de un guerra, pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos

-¡oye! niño Sekiryuutri-grito Odín

-¿Qué pasa viejo?-pregunto Issei

Ante la pregunta todos absolutamente todos se sorprendieron por como Issei le había contestado a uno de los lideras más viejos y poderosos de la habitación pero al parecer Odín no le importó y solo soltó un leve risa

-¡tienes agallas! Pero ¿Por qué no usaron sus [Sacred Gers] durante la guerra?-pregunto Odín curioso

-fácil, por mucho que despreciemos ahora a las [Tres Fracciones] si los utilizábamos todos los seres sobrenaturales estarían en peligro de ser descubiertos-explico Issei

Odín sonrió orgulloso ante la respuesta de Issei que si bien ya no se preocupa por las [Tres Fracciones] él todavía se preocupaba por las demás así que él y su compañero no harían nada para ponerlas en peligro

-buena respuesta-dijo Odín aun con su sonrisa-es por eso que te daré a alguien-

El equipo de Issei miraba curioso lo que había dicho Odín pero o que más les sorprendió fue que un círculo mágico apareciera en frente de ellos y de que el salir uno de los hombres más buscados por los aliados humanos

-¡Romanoff!-gritaron los jóvenes soldados con odio

-¿vaya que ha hecho para que todos ustedes lo odien?-pregunto Vali un poco sorprendido

-nada que va-dijo Saji con sarcasmo en su voz

-solo mato a nuestros padres y miles de personas-dijo Issei

Al instante de decir eso, las Gremory se taparon su boca con sus manos y de sus mejillas fuero cubiertas por lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos ¿Por qué? Fácil ellas conocían a los padres del castaño y sabían lo amble que eran como para que terminaran así

Los líderes de las [Tres Fracciones] también se sorprendieron y se sintieron tristes por tal cosa y gracias a ellos se dieron cuenta por qué los dos chicos los odiaban a muerte, Sirzechs se sentía igual que su hermana ya que el también llego a conocer a los padres del castaño

-pero Odín-sama ¿Por qué nos lo entrega?-pregunto Saji curioso

-fácil ya me eh hartado de que la humanidad se mate entre sí por el egoísmo de una sola persona-respondió Odín seriamente

-tiene nuestra gratitud-dijo Issei

-ha y también tengan esto-

Odín le aventó a Issei una USB, cuando el castaño el agarro la miro curioso y luego volvió a ver a Odín que tenía una sonrisa

-esa es la información de donde estará Vladimir Makarov dentro de una semana, mis espías Valkirias lograr hacer que el aceptara estar en ese lugar-dijo Odín

-por "aceptar" quiere decir que le cambiaron la memoria-susurro Issei

-estamos eternamente agradecidos por esta información-dijo Saji

Mientras que Saji agradecía a Odín, Issei se acercó a Yasaka y le pido que los transportara al santuario sintoísta cosas que acepto fácilmente pero hizo al castaño prometerle que regresaría a visitarla una vez que acabara la guerra humana cosa que Issei acepto, después Issei se acercó a Katase y tomo la radio

-Overlord, aquí Bravo 2-1 hemos capturado al general Romanoff y nos dirigimos al santuario sintoísta, solicito evacuación inmediata-informo Issei

" _¿Cómo es que lo pudieron capturar?_ -pregunto Overlord

-el venia en uno de los helicóptero que se estrellaron cercas de Kinkaku-ji y lo que nos sorprendió es que siguiera con vida aunque esta noqueado-

" _Bravo 2-1, si es verdad lo que deciden él nos podría llevar hasta Makarov"-_ dijo Overlord

-cuando revise su equipo pude encontrar un memoria USB pero al no contar con un ordenador no sabemos su contenido –

" _coronel aquí el primer ministro Shizo quiero que usted y su equipo se atrincheren en ese santuario y que todas la unidades que escuchen esto se dirigían rápidamente a esa posición… ¡no podemos perder esta oportunidad de ganar la guerra!"_

" _Delta 5-7 en ruta a la posición de Bravo 2-1"_

" _Hunter 2-3 llegara en 7 minutos"_

" _batallón acorazado comenzando a moverse al objetivo"_

" _batallón 45 en ruta a Bravo 2-1, espero que nos guarden algo de diversión chicos"_

" _Bravo 2-1, nuestros pájaros llegaran en 30 minutos tendrán que resistir hasta entonces"_ -dijo Overlord

-entendido Overlord aguantaremos hasta que los pájaros arriben-dijo Issei motivado y convencido

Para los jóvenes demonios que no sabían que era estar en una verdadera guerra sabían que las palabras que escucharon por la radio eran muy pesadas y que lo que estaba a punto de hacer el castaño era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero lo que les sorprendió fue que Issei y su equipo tenían grandes sonrisa

-¡vamos Bravo 2-1 es hora de acabar esta puta guerra!-grito Issei

-¡entendido señor!-gritaron todos

-muy bien ¡Retirada!-grito Issei a todo pulmón

El equipo de Issei comenzó a preparar sus armas y las cargaron, Issei solo cargaba su rifle con su mano derecha mientras que Saji solo con su izquierda y con su mano libre arrastrarían a Romanoff

-¡Y un cuerno!-gritaron los demás a todo pulmón

Yasaka abrió el portar hacia el objetivo de Issei y su equipo, las primeras en salir fueron las chicas para asegurar la zona de enemigos, una vez que ellas gritaron "despejado" Issei y Saji atravesaron el portal con el "paquete" al cual tenían que proteger con sus vidas hasta que los sacaran de Kioto

Al ver como el hombre que amaba desaparecía dentro del círculo mágico, Rias cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba y decía "todo es tu culpa Oni-sama", las demás chicas Gremory hacían lo mismo que su ama ya que también amaban al castaño que ahora las odiaba

-fin del capítulo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Review:**

 **Alucardzero: amigo no pienso usar el final de Snpier para terminar con la vida de Vladimir Makarov, ni siquiera utilizare la manera en la que murió en el juego para su final tengo algo reservado**

 **MoonKnight: solo agregare a tres miembros del juego al Fic y eso aparecerán más adelante**

 **Joseba: sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta, no pienso copiarme las misiones de COD MW y la mayoría de ellas serán inventadas mientras que otras si me basare solo un poco en las misiones de los juegos**

 **10ZO 69: tranquilo tengo pensado un capitulo donde explique cómo las [Tres Fracciones] sufrieron por la decisión de sus gobernante y las consecuencias que pasaron por tal decisión**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: ¿En verdad forcé las reacciones? Na como sea tratare de evitar que eso siga pasando pero ya que soy un poco idiota tal vez lo siga haciendo así que estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar**

"Resistencia"

2021 -18:20:29

Cnel. Hyoudou Issei - 22 años

70° regimiento de Rangers

Santuario Sintoísta, Kioto

Al pasar por el portar que creo Yasaka, los jóvenes soldados aparecieron en medio del santuario cosa que hizo que los tranquilizara un poco y adquirieran posiciones defensivas mientras que esperaban la evacuación y a los demás equipos que los ayudarían a proteger el "paquete"

-está muy tranquilo-dijo Murayama

-sí, demasiado para mi gusto-dijo Aika

Pero de la nada comenzaron a escuchar pasos así que todos se tensaron y apuntaron sus armas hacia fuera esperando a que el enemigo disparara o su en caso de ser aliado gritara la contraseña

-mierda no veo nada-dijo Saji

-además los restos de helicópteros y jets quitan más visibilidad-dijo Issei

La suerte que tenían era que el santuario estaba casi intacto y los lugares que estaban rotos habían restos de tanques, helicópteros o jets posicionándolos como un buen objeto para cubrirse

-se acerca-dijo Katase

El ruido se acercaba rápidamente haciendo que todos se tensaran mas y mas pero todo se calmó cuando de uno de los tanque salto un perro de raza pastor alemán quien corrió hacia Abe y comenzó a lamerle la cara haciendo que ella comenzara a reír y tranquilizar a los demás

-hola amigo-dijo Murayama quien comenzó a acariciar al perro

-que susto nos diste-dijo Issei

-si pero no hay que bajar la guardia-dijo Saji un poco tranquilo

Todo volvió a tensarse cuando el perro comenzó a gruñir mientras miraba a la "puerta" y el como todos escucharon muchos pasos que se acercaban haciéndolo ponerse a cubierto y preparados

-¡truenos!-grito un hombre

-¡Rayos!-grito Issei

Al escuchar la contraseña todos volvieron a bajar sus armas ya que esas eran las palabras que decían que eran aliados y que no deberían dispararles, al paso de unos segundos otro equipo entro por la ´"puerta"

-coronel, Hunter 2-3 está a sus órdenes y listos para apoyarlos en su tarea-dijo el hombre con un saludo militar

-entendido Sgto. Matsuda que todos sus hombres se coloque en posiciones defensivas y estén alerta en el área-ordeno Issei

-entendido señor-

¿Por qué Issei les da órdenes a otros equipos? Fácil él es el soldado con más rango de todos los reunidos así que mientras alguien superior a Issei no aparezca él tiene el mando de las tropas { _o al menos eso es lo que leí_ }

-coronel, tengo un mensaje de Delta 5-7-dijo Katase

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Issei

-al parecer se toparon con los blindados aliados y llegaran en menos de 4 minutos-dijo Katase-¡me sorprende lo rápido que pudieron repararlos!-

-nunca subestimes a los ingenieros-dijo Aika

-con la ayuda de la unidad acorazada lograremos tener más éxito-dijo Matsuda acercándose a Issei

-sí, si no nos atacan primero-dijo Issei

Al casi ser adivino, el pero comenzó a gruñir nuevamente haciendo que todos se tensara y cuando Matsuda se gritó "truenos" y le respondieron con una bala cercana a la cabeza… todos se fue a la mierda

-¡los Rusos nos encontraron!-grito Saji mientras disparaba a saco

-¡no dejen que se acerque demasiado!-ordeno Issei

Los soldados Japoneses disparaban contra los Rusos, los soldados Rusos disparaban en contra de los Japoneses tratando de matarse y tratar de terminar la guerra como cualquier soldado trataría pero para desgracia de Issei, los Rusos buscaban desesperadamente a Romanoff

-¡ya solo quedan dos!-grito un soldado

Gracias al factor "sorpresa" que brindaba la noche de Kioto, para ambos bandos era difícil ver sin los equipos aducuados ya que gracias a los Chinos estos no servían y tomarían mucho tiempo en ser reparados cosa que ningún bando tenia

-Saji-susurro Issei

-¿Qué?-susurro Saji

-cúbreme iré por uno de sus radios para que podamos saber sus posiciones-dijo Issei

-pero no sabemos si hay todavía enemigos-dijo Saji

-tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos ver en la obscuridad así que cúbreme-dijo Issei

-entendido pero si te meten un tiro en el culo no me culpes-dijo Saji

La gran ventaja que ellos poseían es que al ser [Demonio] ellos podían ver claramente en la noche y en lugares extremadamente obscuros y gracias a esto ellos podían "anticipar" a los enemigos a grandes distancias

Sin perder tiempo Issei salió sorprendiendo a todos, el comenzó a correr hasta el cuerpo del soldado que transportaba la radio, la tomo y comenzó a regresar pero el escucho algo en el cielo parecido a motores

(¿Creí que la evacuación tardaría más?) Pensó Issei mientras miraba el cielo

Al seguir mirando fijamente Issei noto como varios Tupolev Tu-160 se acercaban rápidamente a su posición y listos para dispar en contra del santuario donde se atrincheraban los soldados Japoneses

(¡Hijos de puta!... ¿de dónde sacaron los aviones?)

Issei comenzó a correr de vuelta al santuario mientras que los bombarderos Rusos comenzaban a liberar su carga a uno metros de la espalda del castaño haciendo que el aumentara la velocidad

" _bombardirovat' tol'ko aviatsionnyye chasti vokrug zdaniya ... Makarov khochet zhit' v obshchey Romanoff"_ (Unidades aéreas solo bombardeen al rededor del edifico... Makarov quiere vivo al general Romanoff)

" _Ponyal komanda tol'ko protirat' okrestnosti_ _"_ (Entendido mando solo limpiáramos la zona que lo rodea)- dijo el piloto

Para suerte de Issei, otra de las ventajas de ser un [Demonio] es que entendía a la perfección otros idiomas de la tierra así que el entendió las ordenes que se le daban a los pilotos de los bombarderos

Pero no le sirvió de nada ya que al entrar al santuario fue regañado por Murayama y Abe las cuales estaba preocupadas y molestar por las decisiones de su estúpido líder y novio

" _Dlya togo, chtoby vse yedinitsy vy nashli obshchiy i byl zakhvachen vragom ! Zapovedano neytralizovat' yaponskaya glupy i spasti generala Romanoff , chtoby vernut'sya na rodinu !"_ (¡A todas las unidades hemos encontrado al general y fue capturado por el enemigo! ¡Se les ordena neutralizar a los estúpidos Japoneses y rescatar a general Romanoff para que regrese a la madre patria!)

El radio Ruso sonó en los oídos de Issei y Saji que rápidamente comenzaron a cargar sus armas y fueron seguidos por todos los demás soldados que al parecer captaron el mensaje de Issei y Saji

-¡soldados, el enemigo se acerca y busca desesperadamente recuperar a Romanoff si lo permitimos el boleto para acabar esta guerra se ira junto con el!-grito Issei

-¡tenemos que resistir hasta que nuestras aeronaves lleguen y nos proporcionen apoyo para sacar a este idiota, sé que no será fácil pero demostrémosles a los putos Rusos que no debieron meterse con nosotros y que seguirán a los Chinos directito con sus dioses!-grito Issei a todo pulmón

Todo se tensó cuando escucharon a varios helicópteros acercarse pero todos sabían que los demás equipos se acercaban rápidamente y les proporcionarían apoyo además de que si lograban resistir el ataque rusos tendrían la llave para acabar la guerra

-¡están aquí!-grito Saji

Saji miraba como varios helicópteros de transporte Mil Mi-8 comenzaba a desplegar tropas en el patio del santuario, fácilmente los superaban en número y todo empeoro cuando vieron llegar helicópteros de ataque Kamov Ka-50 y Mil Mi-28 listos para disparar y asegurar al general

-hay que joderse-grito un soldado

-ya que, comencemos-grito Issei

Issei y Saji comenzaron a disparar matando a varias tropas terrestres y obligando a las demás a cubrirse en los restos de tanque que se encontraban en el patio, los helicópteros de ataque también comenzaron a disparar con sus ametralladoras haciendo que dos saldados Japoneses murieran

-¡Katase comunicate con las fuerzas aliadas y diles que nos tiene contra las cuerdas!-grito Issei

Katase obedeció la orden de su líder y amigo dejando de disparar y centrándose en a radio cuando…

Un explosivo impacto en uno del helicóptero Ruso haciendo que este explotara y callera matando a varios Rusos que se encontraban debajo de él, esto sorprendió Issei y los demás hasta que vieron como de su lado derecha aparecían 6 tanques Tipo 74 que disparaban a los helicópteros enemigos junto a ellos aparecieron más fuerzas de infantería que rápidamente entraron en el santuario para apoyar a Issei

-señor lamento la demora, el batallón blindado bajo el mando del Cap. Rito y el pelotón Delta 5-7 se ponen bajo sus órdenes-dijo el soldado

-ya era hora de que llegaran, soldado mueva el culo y comenzó a matar a todo los Rusos que se pongan en su mira-ordeno Issei

-¡sí, señor!-grito el soldado

Y así con el refuerzo de la unidad de blindados las fuerzas de Japón lograron estar al par con los Rusos que desesperadamente intentaban recuperar al su general que estaba como prisionero

-27 minutos después-

¿Cuánto llevaban de combate intenso? Nadie lo sabía, tanto Rusos como Japoneses estaban concentrados en una cosa, matarse y recuperar o proteger a Romanoff

Los Rusos superaban numéricamente a los Japoneses y esto lo habían demostrado destruyendo 4 de sus tanques pero los Japoneses no se quedaban atrás ya que sus tanques había logrado derribar a casi todos sus helicópteros de combate

La infantería Rusa comenzaba a ganar terreno mientras que la infantería Japonesa ya solo quedaba el equipo de Issei completo pero el equipo Delta 5-7 había caído en su totalidad dando su vida para salvar a sus compañeros, el equipo Hunter 2-3 estaba casi igual que Delta, de ellos solo quedaban Matsuda y otros dos saldados

Si las cosas se veían mal para ellos y empeoro cuando los Rusos destruyeron el penúltimo tanque Japonés dejando solo a uno que al juzgar por la situación seria destruido rápidamente pero…

-¡coronel solo me queda un cargador!-grito Matsuda

-¡ten!-Issei le arrojo uno de sus cargadores

-¡Ultimo cargador!-grito Katase

-¡Toma!-grito Murayama aventándole un cargador

-¡Issei no podremos resistir mucho más!-grito Saji

-¡lo sé!-grito Issei

-¡joder, los helicópteros regresan!-grito Aika

Todos miraban como 4 helicópteros Rusos llegan en formación de ataque y listos para iniciarlo

-¡Abe trata de darle a los pilotos!-ordeno Issei

-¡Sí!-grito Abe

-¡¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen nuestra evacuación?!-grito un soldado

-¡no mucho!-grito otro

-¡sigan disparando!-grito Issei

" _coronel Issei, lamentamos la tardanza"_ -dijo una mujer por el radio

Cuando todos escucharon la voz, lograron ver como misiles eran impactados en los helicópteros Rusos, para que posteriormente mas misiles cayeran sobre la infantería enemiga matándolos inmediatamente, al ver al cielo vieron como pasaban 6 Mitsubishi F-2 en formación cuña

No solo eso, todos vieron como varios helicópteros de transporte Boeing CH-47 Chinook comenzaban a aterrizar detrás del santuario y comenzaban a desplegar tropas aliadas y listas para el combate

-lo logramos-dijo Matsuda incrédulo

-¡si lo logramos!-grito Issei feliz

" _coronel, aquí Shizo le ordeno que usted y su equipo suban a uno de los helicópteros y traigan a Romanoff hasta la base para comenzar el interrogatorio, no se preocupe los cazas le escoltaran"_ -ordeno el primer ministro

-entendido señor, nos encargaremos de escoltar al paquete hasta la base-dijo Issei

" _Hunter 2-3 ustedes suban a otro helicóptero para nuevas órdenes"_ -esta vez fue Overlord el que ordeno

-entendido Overlord-respondió Matsuda

-nos vemos Cnel. Hyoudou Issei –dijo Matsuda

-cuidate Sgto. Matsuda y entrega todas las identificaciones-dijo Issei

Issei y Matsuda chocaron sus puños mientras se daban una sonrisa, luego ambos comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos equipos pero Issei se llevó una leve sorpresa

-coronel ¿podemos conservarlo?-pregunto Abe mientras abrazaba ala perro

-sí, coronel él nos ayudó y no sería justo dejarlo aquí-dijo Murayama

-yo me uno a esa petición-dijo Katase

-y yo-dijo Aika

Issei miro a su compañero Saji el cual solo le dio una sonrisa haciendo que Issei también comenzara a sonreír mientras miraba a las chicas

-ustedes se encargaran de él y lo entrenaran como todo un perro que sirve a los Rangers-dijo Issei

-¡entendido coronel!-gritaron las chicas felices

Issei y Saji sabían las debilidades de sus novias hacia los perros del ejército y desde hace mucho tiempo ellas querían un para ser la mascota del equipo pero dado a que ellas no habían tenido tiempo de buscar a uno dejaron de buscarlo hasta que este perro les cayó del cielo

-será mejor irnos ahora-dijo Saji

-si-

Todos comenzaron a entrar en el helicóptero y una vez sentados, el piloto comenzó a elevar el helicóptero para posteriormente comenzar a avanzar hasta su nuevo objetivo, Issei al sentarse cercas de la escotilla trasera pudo ver claramente el estado de Kioto deteriorado cuando ellos se alejaron de la ciudad

-por cierto ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Moscú?-pregunto Saji con tono de broma

Por su lado Issei solo sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo

-Fin del Capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Review:**

 **Bluzagetsu: todo a su tiempo amigo todo a su tiempo**

 **Ddraig TrueEmperor9: no lo sé, la verdad solo tengo planeado hasta el final de la guerra humana y tal vez haga que se unan a Asagar o a otra Fracción**

 **XxReyxX: como le dije a Bluzagetsu, todo a su tiempo**

 **Fennir: amigo yo seque que le falta lo sobrenatural y la intervención de las tres fracciones pero lo estaba reservando para más adelante y sobre las chicas tal vez no descarte a la mayoría y rescata a una que otra**

 **Broly999: solo use 1 de** **COD MW 2 cuando los Estados Unidos tratan de defender la casa blanca de la invasión Rusa, los personajes que meteré de COD serán de MW** **y no podre a muchos solo a uno no sé si meter alguna otra serie**

 **TRYDAMER95: a decir verdad pienso hacer que la relación de Issei y Saji con las tres fracciones se muy tensa al principio pero con el tiempo ira bajando**

"Descanso"

2021 -08:00:58

Cnel. Hyoudou Issei - 22 años

70° regimiento de Rangers

Metrópolis de Kouh, Japón

Un helicóptero Black Hawk aterrizo en uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad de kouh, la ciudad natal de todos los miembros del equipo Bravo 2-1 los cuales estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de su pequeña ciudad a una gran metrópolis al ser una de las pocas ciudades que quedan de pie y a la vez sirven como campos de refugiados

-tenía mucho que no estaba aquí-dijo Katase

-no hemos estado aquí desde ese día-dijo Issei con voz triste

-ellos habrían querido que seguiremos adelante-dijo Saji con voz triste

-sí, vamos a casa-dijo Murayama

La última vez que ellos habían tenido un descanso las casas de Saji, Murayama, Katase, Aika y Abe aún no habían sido reconstruidas por el ataque de los Chino, así que Issei los invito a vivir a su casa cosa que las chicas al principio no querían pero luego de ver la "pequeña" casa de Issei aceptaron si mas

Pero se preguntaran ¿Cómo se ganaron un descanso? Fácil eso se debió a que…

Después de que Issei y su equipo llegaran a principal base de las fuerzas de autodefensa, el hizo un informe detallado de como capturo al general Romanoff (claro que todo fue mentira) y se lo entrego a los altos mandos del ejército los cuales decidieron que sería bueno que Bravo 2-1 se tomara un descanso por todo el trabajo que habían tenidos

Al escuchar esto el equipo Bravo 2-1 acepto felizmente ya que ellos querían un descanso desde hace mucho pero como estaban de misión en misión a Issei se dificultaba mandar la solicitud, más bien se le olvidaba hacerla

Rápidamente sin perder nada de tiempo, ellos tomaron un taxi llevándolos a su casa la cual había sido modificada por la magia de Issei y Saji, obviamente con la ayuda de sus dragones, para que solo aquellos que portaran su marca o aquellos con un sello mágico quieran entrar

Pero se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios es eso de marca? Bueno según la explicación de Ddraig y Vritra ellos son parte [Dragón] y al momento de tener sexo las marcaron con una mordida que ellos les dieron

En el caso de Issei a Murayama y Abe les apareció un pequeño tatuaje de un [Dragón] rojo con ojos verdes y exhalando fuego en su lado izquierdo de su cuello, en el caso de Saji a Katase y Aika les apareció un pequeño [Dragón] color negro con ojos rojos exhalando fuego en su brazo derecho

No solo eso les paso a las chicas ya que según Ddraig y Vritra ella al ser de otra raza y al ser marcadas por un [Dragón], ellas tendrían acceso a poderes [Draconianos] haciéndolas Humanas/Dragonas, en pocas palabras un hibrido

Pero regresando con los chicos, ellos ya habían llegado a su casa y al momento de entrar rápidamente pudieron ver como la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones y tal como la dejaron la última vez que estuvieron en ellos estuvieron habitándola

-¡es bueno estar en casa!-grito Katase

-aunque técnicamente es la casa de Issei-susurro Saji

-no ella tiene razón, es nuestra casa ya que no sabría qué hacer con semejante casa yo solo y me gusta que todos estemos juntos-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-si además una vez que acabe la guerra esta casa tendrá a dos pequeños de Issei gritando por todos lados-dijo Murayama

-no te olvides a dos pequeños de Saji-dijo Aika

-sí, nuestro hijos serán como hermanos-dijo Abe

Issei y Saji solo miraban sorprendidos como sus novias hacían planes de tener hijos cosa que a ellos les agradaba y a la vez aterraba ya que con todos los horrores de la guerra y del mundo sobrenatural pensaban que no serían buenos padres

-si una vez que termine la guerra-dijo Saji mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha

-un vez que termine la guerra me asegurare de embarazarlas Murayama, Abe-dijo Issei con mucha vergüenza

-¡si corazón!-gritaron fascinadas Murayama y Abe

-¿por cierto Issei cuanto tenemos de descanso?-pregunto Katase

-solo 3 días así que mejor lo aprovechamos-respondió Issei

-así que solo compraremos suministros para cuatro días-dijo Abe

-si el mando nos quiere a los 5 días para informarnos de nuestra siguiente operación que seguro será en la primera línea de lo que podríamos llamar la batalla final de la guerra-dijo Saji con voz cansada

-¿y si nos olvidamos de todo eso por 3 días y mejor dormimos un día entero para reponerlo de las dos semanas que no hemos podido dormir bien?-pregunto Katase

Los chicos se quedaron analizando la pregunta de su cumpleañera y era verdad ellos durante dos semanas solo durmieron dos horas mientras que las demás solo se la pasaron matando a todos sus enemigos

-¡si mejor hacemos eso primero!-gritaron todos

Murayama y Abe tomaron a Issei y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta su respectivo cuarto, Katase y Aika tomaron a Saji y lo arrastraron a su cuarto para después de algunos minutos de ambos cuartos comenzaran a salir gemidos muy seductores y complacientes de parte de las chicas

"Consecuencias"

2021 -12:05:45

[MAOU] Sirzechs Lucifer

Líder de los [Demonios]

Sala del trono, [Inframundo]

Hace 5 años Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael habían pensado que Issei y Saji tendrían que saber cómo matar a sangre fría, ya que ellos eran del tipo de personas que se dejaban guiar por las emociones y podrían dejar vivos a los criminales y rebeldes que se opusieran a la [Alianza] y al estallar la guerra humana ellos vieron la oportunidad perfecta para que los chicos "entrenaran" su sangre fría

Para suerte de ellos "el entrenamiento" trajo resultados positivos, ellos habían superado las expectativas de los tres los cuales sabían que los humanos eran seres con una gran imaginación para matar a sus enemigos, lo que nunca pensaron fue que al momento de que vieron necesaria el regreso de los chicos, sobretodo del castaño, estos entraron en shock al saber que cada persona que mandaba era eliminada por ellos y esto era cada vez que trataban de contactar con ellos

Todo empeoro cuando los [Demonios] se enteraron de que su amado [héroe] se encontraba peleando en la guerra humana, ellos comenzaron a demandar a su gobierno que lo sacaran ya que él era necesario para la moral de los niños y de muchos [Demonios] reencarnados y pura sangre

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando los líderes de [Asgard] [Olimpo] [Youkai] [Vampiros] se enteraron, ya que ellos sabían que el castaño seria el puente entre la verdadera paz entre todos los seres sobrenaturales y tal vez, solo tal vez entre en mundo sobrenatural y el humano

Las demandas y amenazas de estas [Fracciones] eran un dolor de cabeza para los líderes de las [Tres Fracciones] los cuales ya estaban desesperados por no poder contactar con los [Dragones]

Sirzechs recordaba como los miembros de [DxD] se opusieron a dejar que el castaño y el rubio pelearan una guerra que ya no les correspondía, [los 4 novatos] [el equipo de Vai] [el Joker] comenzaron a oponerse a las órdenes de sus respectivos líderes y amenazando en sacar a los dos [Dragones] de la guerra pero poco pudieron hacer

Lo que literalmente le dolió a Sirzechs fue ver como su hermana, su esposa, su hijo y padres le recriminaban el hecho de haber tomado semejante decisión y el cómo no estaban de acuerdo pero debido a que él les prometió que el regresaría cuando el "entrenamiento" terminara

Ahora Sirzechs Lucifer se encontraba sentado en su trono, junto a él se encontraban Serafall Leviatán, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falibium Asmodeo los cuales no estaban muy contentos con el pero terminaron aceptando

-Sirzechs ¿Por qué la urgencia de reunirnos?-pregunto Ajuka

-quiero su opinión acerca de la locura que Azazel recomendó-respondió Sirzechs

-¿opinión? La que no tomaste en cuenta cuando decidiste dejar a tu "querido cuñado" en la guerra humana-dijo Falibium con pesadez

-eso será mi más grande error-dijo Sirzechs recodando su encuentro con Issei

-¡tú lo sabias! Sabias muy bien que los humanos tienes más formas imaginativas de matar que nosotros, no quiero imaginar las cosas que mi Issei-chan debe de estar viviendo-dijo Sarafall enojada

-¡lo sé! ¡Por mi culpa ahora mi hermana está sufriendo, mis padres creen que los defraude al tomar esa decisión, el [Inframundo] demanda que su [héroe] sea sacado de la guerra sin saber que este ya les dio la espalda a la [Fracción de los Demonios]! –grito Sirzechs frustrado y triste

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando el líder de los [Ángeles] y Azazel aparecieron por medio de círculos de transporte,

-¿supongo que ya están los preparativos listos?-pregunto Sirzechs

-claro que si Sirzechs-respondió Azazel

-¿preparativos?-pregunto Serafall

-sí, traeremos a los [Dragones] de vuelta y esta vez los convencernos de que tratamos de hacer lo mejor para ellos-dijo Michael

-¿infiltraran a tropas al ataque final de los aliados de Hyoudou Issei?-pregunto Falibium

-sí y necesito que mandes a tu mejor legión a apoyarlos-dijo Sirzechs

-¿Quién ira?-volvió a preguntar Falibium

-los [4 novatos] junto a sus sequitos, el [Joker] del cielo, demonios incluso irán Azazel y el [equipo de Vali]-respondió Sirzechs

-con tanto poder ¿para qué quieres una legión? Pregunto Falibium levemente sorprendido

-por si se necesita alguna ventaja para escapar con ellos-respondió Azazel

-básicamente secuestraran a los chicos para poder explicarles las cosas y de paso pedirles perdón-dijo Ajuka

-¡sí!-respondieron Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs

En ese momento los miembros de [DxD] entraron a la habitación, todos absolutamente todos vestían uniformes militares de los DELTA FORCE de Estados Unidos

-conseguí que mis contactos nos metieran en la unidad principal de Estados Unidos, ellos serán los encargados de la misión en contra de Makarov y también nos acercaran todo lo posible a Issei y Saji-dijo Azazel con orgullo en su voz

-básicamente mandaras a [DxD] a por los [Dragones] mientras expones a todos en fuego humano ¿verdad?-pregunto Serafall a Azazel

-no, mi contacto me aseguro que tratara de hacer que nos reunamos durante la reunión de ejércitos para la misión-respondió Azazel

-¿Cómo harán para que ellos estén presentes en esa batalla?-pregunto Ajuka

-yo tengo contactos con JGSDF y logre hacer que mandaran solo a los dos a las primera línea del asalto-dijo Michael

-ya veo, cuenten con esa legión de apoyo-dijo Falibium

-más les vale que todo salga bien-dijo Serafall

Todos los líderes sabían ahora que tanto Issei como Saji fueron invitados a [Asgard] y ellos sabían que Odín trataba de reclutarlos, aunque no solo él ya que también Yasaka lo dijo indirectamente invitado a Issei visitarla cuando acabara la guerra

Sirzechs hacia esto para enmendar su error y se odiaba por hacer que su hermana se sintiera como cuando aparentemente Issei había "muerto" él sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de la decisión que el tomo a sus espaldas y sin su consentimiento

Rias estaba decidida, ella tirara a su Issei de vuelta a su lado así que cuando escucho la loca idea de Azazel ella fue la primera en ofrecerse como voluntaria eh ir a "rescatar" a Issei así como él lo había hecho muchas veces por ella

(Ise… ahora es mi turno… tu siempre has estado ahí para mi así que ahora es mi turno… yo te ayudare a superar tus traumas y te demostrare mi amor por ti) era el pensamiento de Rias Gremory

-Fin Del Capítulo-


	5. Chapter 5

**¡perdón por la tardanza pero tengo exámenes!**

 **Review:**

 **Bluzangetsu: no te preocupes pasara mucho para que Issei llegara a pensar en perdonar a los Gremory y si conozco ese término pero la verdad no lo sé cómo que no se paga demasiado a lo que tengo planeado para el castaño**

 **Darkness-1997: no lo sé, ya que el concepto es el de "matar al desgraciado que inicio todo a toda costa" y el no tanto el de conquistar territorio para algún gobierno pero tengo en mente un final de guerra un tanto mejor**

 **Tenza-z: no sé si agregar un virus de zombies como el COD, anuqué si sería un poco interesante agregar a esos desgraciados peor la pregunta aquí seria ¿a los demás les gustaría ver a zombies o no?**

 **ARTIZTIC: ¿otra vez? Ya lo hice en un Fic y me fue de la patada**

 **Y yo les tengo una pregunta ¿les gustaría que Issei y Saji aumentaran el número de chicas y formara un harem? O lo dejamos en IsseixMurajamaxAbe y SajixAikaxKatase**

 **Ahora si los dejo en la lectura ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Los días de descanso habían pasado volando para bravo 2-1, cuando finalmente habían regresado a la base de la JGSDF fueron informados de que el equipos seria "temporalmente" disuelto ya que los altos mandos querían que Hyoudou Issei y Genshirou Saji fueran a una la primera línea de combate

¿Por qué a la primera línea? A parte de por la decisión de Michael, los altos mandos de la JGSDF junto con el gobierno Estadounidense y el gobierno de Reino Unido habían decidido formar a un equipo con los mejores miembros de los tres ejércitos con la única misión de eliminar a Vladimir Makarov

Según la información "obtenida" de Romanoff, su líder el Ultranacionalista Makarov se encontraba atrincherado en uno de los lugares a los cuales Estados Unidos no recuperado aun, el maldito cabrón estaba en la capital, en territorio conquistado por Rusia

Cuando los americanos se enterraron de su posición querían ir a matarlo y terminar rápidamente la guerra, pero al saber que él se reuniría con los líderes de los países que lo apoyaban aceptaron esperar y reunir todo el poder militar disponible

No solo ellos ya Japón, Reino Unido, Italia, Alemania y Francia mandarían a un porcentaje de su ejército a Estados Unidos mientras que su otro porcentaje de tropas atacaban China, Rusia, Corea del Norte, Vietnam e India ya que según la información, en estas naciones se preparaba el lanzamiento de varios misiles nuclearas que acabarían con la guerra dándole la victoria a Rusia y sus aliados

En 2 días "los aliados" serian derrotados por los "comunistas" ya que para ese día se tenía planeado el lanzamiento de las bombas, "los aliados" al saber esto movieron a todos sus decidieron que atacar en ambos frentes sería la única opción que tenían

Todo el mundo lo sabía, Rusos, Japoneses, Chinos, Estadounidenses, Norcoreanos, Alemanes, Ingleses… si esas bombas detonaba el mundo humano cambiaria para siempre y que no había marcha atrás… ¿tal vez Vladimir Makarov lo sabía y pensaba usar las bombas como medio para que los "aliados" se rindieran? o…

…¿así es como llegaría el fin del mundo humano?...

* * *

"Antes de la partida"

2021 -11:00:58

Tte. Genshirou Saji - 22 años

JGSDF/SAS/DELTA FORCE operación conjunta

Inglaterra, Reino Unido

Un helicóptero Black Hawk se encontraba aterrizando en una de las bases militares de Reino Unido donde se encontraba las fuerzas militares de las SAS y de los demás países aliados, cuando el Black Hawk aterrizo por completo salieron dos hombres Japoneses un castaño y un rubio los cuales eran esperados por otros dos hombres

-¿así que esto es la base de las SAS?-pregunto el castaño

-nunca pensé estar aquí-dijo el rubio

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar cuando fueron interceptados por los que los hombres que los esperaban

-¡me alegra verlos aún con vida!-dijo un hombre

El hombre era un viejo de 47 años con barba y bigote canoso, el vestía un uniforme que consiste en un suéter negro y pantalones negros, una botas y un gorro

-¡PRICE! ¿Aún no has muerto?-pregunto el castaño

-¡que te den Issei!-grito Price

-¿Saji has mejorado tu puntería?-pregunto el otro hombre

El segundo hombre era un poco más joven que el primero unos 40 años, de cabello negro que vestía igual que su colega solo que de su cuello colgaban unos lentes de sol

-¡puedo matar a mas que tu Soap!-exclamo Saji

Si Saji e Issei conocían a dos soldados de los SAS pero ¿Cómo los conocieron?... bueno un mes de que estos dos acabaran el entrenamiento, las SAS y JGSDF tuvieron una operación para buscar información de Makarov, las SAS mandaron a sus veteranos como el Capitán John Price y el sargento John Mac Tavish mientras que la JGSDF mando al teniente Issei y al sargento Saji

Desde esa operación los cuatro hombres se conocen y tienen una relación competitiva donde Issei y Saji compiten en contra de Price y Soap para ver que "equipo" tiene el mayor número de bajas o cual es el que mejor puntería tiene… ellos son como los mentores de los dos jóvenes [Dragones] durante la guerra humana

-¡vamos el mando a ordenado que ustedes dos descansaran en las mismas barracas que nosotros!-dijo Price

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban de sus experiencias vividas en la guerra decían uno que otro chiste para relajarse un poco antes de que todos se fuera a la mierda

-¿Price solo la JGSDF y las SAS iremos en equipo?-pregunto Saji

-no también se unirán dos yanquis en una hora-respondió Price

-¿tendremos más apoyo?-pregunto Issei

-si todo un batallón de los Delta Force Estadounidense estará bajo nuestras órdenes-respondió Soap

Mientras seguían caminando, ninguno de los cuatro hombres se dio cuenta de que eran observados por un chico peli plateado que vestía con un uniforme de los Delta Force y por una chica pelirroja con el mismo uniforme

-¿esos eran?-pregunto el peli plateado

-si, eran Ise y Saji debemos informar a los demás-dijo la pelirroja contenta

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo llamando la atención de varios soldados

Regresando con el cuarteto ellos ya habían llegado a informar que los soldados de la JGSDF habían llegado y estaban listos para ser desplegados, lo malo era que los dos Estadounidenses no habían llegado así que la reunión no podía llevarse a cabo sin ellos presentes

-12:20:00-

* * *

Un Black Hawk aterrizo en frente de Issei, Saji, Price y Soap, este helicóptero tenia banderas de Estados Unidos y de el bajaban dos hombres con un uniforme café y una mochila en su espalda

-¿ustedes deben ser nuestro nuevos compañero?-

La persona que pregunto era un hombre de 37 años, que vestía uniforme de los marines americanos que consistía en un pantalón café, sudadera café, cascos y el hombre que pregunto traía puta un pasamontañas mientras que el otro solo cubría su rostro su un pañuelo

-así-respondió Soap

-lamentamos llegar con nuestros rostros cubiertos pero hace nada que nos sacaron de combate-dijo el hombre del pañuelo-soy el soldado Ramírez del 1° batallón de Ranger Estadounidenses-

-soy el Derek Westbrook, pero pueden decirme "Frost" seré el contacto directo con los Delta Force" –dijo el hombre del pasamontañas

-no se preocupe a todos nos sacaron de combate para esta operación… ¡soy el Capitán John Price del 22° Regimiento de las SAS!-se presentó Price

-¡soy Capitán John Mac Tavish del mismo Regimiento que Price!-dijo Soap con una sonrisa-¡pero pueden llamarme Soap!

-¡hola! Soy el coronel Hyoudou Issei del 70° Regimiento de Ranger de la JGSDF… ¡pueden llamarme Issei!-dijo Issei al infantil

-¡gusto en conocerlos! Soy el teniente Genshirou Saji del mismo Regimiento que Issei-dijo Saji un poco desconfiado

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, los seis hombres fueron llamados a la sala de reuniones donde se les daría la información y objetivos durante esta "invasión" al territorio Ruso en Estados unidos

Una vez llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que el batallón de los Delta Force ya se encontraba esperándolos pero algo de este "batallón" llamaba la atención de los dos [Dragones] que hacía que estuvieran en guardia y mirándolos con ¿odio y tristeza?

-¡presten atención que no pienso repetir!-

Sacándolos de sus pensamientos, Saji e Issei miraron al hombre que había llegado, vestido con un uniforme de color verde, de unos 50 años y fumando… al parecer él se haría cargo de coordinar al equipo en cuanto estuvieran en el campo de batalla

-soy el General Shepherd y coordinare a las unidades en el campo de batalla, seré su mando-dijo Shepherd

-pero al gran, gracias a la información que la JGSDF obtuvo del General Romanoff, sabemos que el cabrón de Vladimir Makarov y sus aliados se encuentran en Washington así que nos jugaremos todos nuestros efectivos en derribarlo-informo Shepherd con total seriedad

Apareciendo un mapa del objetivo en una pantalla proyectora, todos podían mirar cómo había cientos de puntos rojos que reflejaban el número de enemigos en tierra

-nuestra mira oleada será por medio de Jets y helicópteros de transporte, al tener un gran objetivo los estrategas han desistido que la mejor opción sería que nuestra flota se asentara en rio Potomac donde podremos desplegar más tropas así como proporcionar fuego de artillería

Los soldados miraban atentos, grabándose sus objetivos primarios y secundarios

-¿señor con que efectivos contamos?-pregunto Frost

-los suficiente como para acabar la guerra de un puta vez-

-continuando con la explicación, los cerebritos han dicho que sería mejor dividirlo y una vez cercas a la caza blanca lo tomen y maten a Makarov-

-¿se nos dividirá?-pregunto Ramírez

-sí, mientras que los demás equipos atacan a todos los objetivos secundarios, limpian una zona de aterrizaje y abren camino, ustedes se serán desplegados en diferentes puntos de la ciudad-

-los dos soldados de la JGSDF se encargaran del eliminar a todas las baterías antiaéreas y mediante el uso de Jets, las SAS se harán cargo de organizar a la infantería y abrirán pazo a la caza blanca, los dos Estadounidenses se encargaran de dirigir los blindados por la ciudad elijándolo todo lo que se les ponga en si mira-

-señor ¿Cuáles son las reglas de combate?-pregunto Issei

-tirar a matar-

-¡Entendido!-respondió Issei

-el batallón de los Delta Force será enviado por aire como refuerzo después de que las SAS hayan despejado una zona de aterrizaje-

-señor ¿Cuál es nuestra posibilidad de éxito?-pregunto Soap

-les seré sincero, el porcentaje de nuestra victoria en contra de las tropas de Makarov apenas son del 30%-

-¡con eso es más que suficiente para tratar de ganar!-dijo Saji

-tienes razón, ahora quiero que todo el mundo se vaya a preparar-

-¡si señor!-

(así comenzá nuestra última batalla al lado de la humanidad) pensaron Saji e Issei

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	6. Chapter 6

**Review:**

 **Diego997 y Bluzangetsu: lo siento pero tengo exámenes y no puedo concentrarme bien**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: a decir verdad en mi opinión sería raro ver o leer algo de High School DxD sin Harem… pero si la mayoría decide que no quiere que ponga Harem eso hare**

 **E-Hero-KnightMare: amigo yo no estoy en contra de escribir que Issei y Saji perdonen o vuelvan con las chicas que los abandonaron (claro esta después de hacer sufrí) pero si la gran mayoría quiere o no también me basare en sus opiniones y sobre la pregunto… no tengo idea solo di a conocer una sugerencia que el lector TENZA-Z me dio y al igual que antes si la mayoría quiere que agrega eso al Fic lo are**

 **Fennir: No eso no pasara**

 **Tenza-z: a decir verdad me gusta la idea y como dije un poco más arriba, si la idea le gusta a la mayoría y quiere que se agrega a la historia eso pasara y si no pues… me están dando ganas de hacer una historia con una apocalipsis zombie**

 **Broly999: a decir verdad no tengo idea de cómo desarrollar esa idea pero algo se me ocurrirá**

 **Diegodox1: mientas tenga exámenes y mi decepción por ellos los capítulos los hare cortos o medianos porque así tengo tiempo para estudia o hacer un poco el imbécil en la calle**

 **Ahora ¿Qué hare? Muchos están a favor de que Issei tenga más chicas y muchos nos ¿Qué me dicen más chicas o nos quedamos con solo dos?**

 **Y sobre los zombies ¿se agregan en esta historia o en otra?**

* * *

"Invasión"

2021 -15:15:15

Tte. Genshirou Saji - 22 años

JGSDF/SAS/DELTA FORCE operación conjunta

Washington, Estado Unidos

Deteniendo su caída con la ayuda de unos para caídas, nuestros [Dragones] Saji e Issei aterrizaron en un calle destruida de Washington pero ¿Por qué usaban para caídas? Fácil ellos pilotaban un F-12 pero fueron derribados por unos antiaéreos

-¡esto ha sido tu culpa, Saji!-exclamo Issei

-¡oye! A ti te derivaron primero-se defendió Saji

-¡sí! pero si hubieras destruido el antiaéreo según lo planeado eso no habría pasado-dijo Issei molesto

Issei y Saji cargaron sus armas y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo oyendo como a lo lejos y a las cercanías se escuchaban tiroteos y explosiones además de mirar casas y edificios totalmente destruidos

-hasta aquí hemos llegado ¿eh?-pregunto Saji

Saji miraba hacia el cielo el cual en lugar de verse de color azul y nubes blancas este estaba completamente lleno de humo negro debido a las explosiones y bombardeos de las flotas aliadas y enemigas

-pronto terminara todo-dijo Issei sin dejar de caminar

-eso espero-susurro Saji

-¡mando! Aquí Viking 6, comenzamos a trasladarnos al punto de encuentro-dijo Issei por el comunicador

" _recibido_ _Viking 6, advertimos que según el satélite hay varios escuadrones de Norcoreanos entre sus actual pisasen y el objetivo"-dijo la voz de una mujer_

-¡entendido mando, procederemos con precaución!-respondió Issei

Antes de que ellos se pusieran a caminar, los dos [Dragones] escucharon pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos así que sin pensarlo mucho ellos rápidamente se cubrieron detrás de una pared medio destruida

-¡truenos!-

-…-

Sin pensarlo más de un segundo, Issei y Saji comenzaron a disparar a saco y matar a todos los enemigos que se cursaron en su mira tomando a estos por sorpresa y sin tiempo de respuesta

-¿de dónde son?-pregunto Issei

-tropas Rusas y son las mejores-dijo Saji

-¿las tropas spetsnaz?... vaya Makarov en verdad quiere detenernos-dijo Issei sorprendido

-dejando eso de lado ¿crees que aún nos estén buscando?-pregunto Saji

-la mayoría de [DxD] son jóvenes y saben que las guerras humanas son peores que las suyas-dijo Issei mientras miraba a todos lados

-entonces ya se habrán cagado en el pantalón-dijo Saji

-pero el puto pajarraco de Azazel es alguien que puede hacer algo que jamás esperarías-dijo Issei

-¿de cuántos frentes nos estamos defendiendo?-pregunto Saji cansado

-[Humanos], [Caídos], [Demonios] y [Ángeles]-respondió Issei

Pronto los dos hombres se encontraban caminando mientras platicaban de sus problemas relacionados con el mundo humano y el sobrenatural

-¿Qué pasara si nos volvemos a encontrar con ellos?-volvió a preguntar Saji

-no se tu que hará pero yo pienso dispararles como si fueran un enemigo cualquiera-respondió Issei

-¡eso dijiste la otra vez!-dijo Saji

-si pero la otra vez había 6 líderes de [Fracción] y no podríamos con todos a la vez además se encontraban nuestras amadas parejas-dijo Issei

Al terminar de recorrer la calle, ambos pudieron ver como en la siguiente se encontraba lleno de cuerpos de soldados que recientemente habían muerto por la batalla

-mierda otra imagen para atormentarnos-dijo Saji

-hay que avanzar y mostrar todo el respeto posible por los muerto-dijo Issei

Ambos [Dragones] comenzaron a caminar por la calle infestada de cadáveres a los cuales algunos les faltaba una o más extremidades y otro solo se encontraban perforados por un sinfín de balas que atravesaron sus cuerpos

-esto me recuerda al campo de refugiados-susurro Saji

Una vez terminaron el recorrido por esa espeluznate calle, ello retomaron su camino hacia la casa blanca donde se encontraba atrinchera du objetivo pero ante de eso

-¡Norcoreanos!-grito Issei cubriéndose

Al instante Issei y Saji comenzaron a una fuerte presión de ametralladoras pesadas las cuales no parecían acabárseles las malditas balas

-¡ahora como salimos de esta!-grito Saji

-¡mando! Aquí Viking 6 necesitamos ayuda, un nido de ametralladoras nos tiene en contra de la cuerdas-dijo Issei por el comunicador

" _Viking 6, digan la posición del nido para que nuestros navíos manden un bombardeo"-dijo la mujer_

 _-_ ¡Viking 6 a mando de flota! ¿Me reciben?-

" _¡alto y claro Viking! ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?-pregunto un hombre_

-¡solicito fuego de apoyo eje de coordenadas 21O X7Y7!-dijo Issei

Segundos de que Issei diera lo orden varios proyectiles cayeron en sima de sus enemigos haciendo grandes explosiones y matando a todo el mundo

-¡Vaya! Cuanto fuego de destrucción-dijo Issei

Cuando ambos se disponían a caminar un objeto salió de lo que quedaba de un edificio así que hizo que los dos [Dragones] se sorprendieran y apuntaran al objeto que parecía un vehículo

-¿necesitan transporte?-pegunto un hombre

Una vez que Saji e Issei se recuperaron pudieron ver un Humvee en frente de ellos y quien lo manejaba era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus rivales en el campo de batalla

-¡Soap, maldito seas!-gritaron los dos [Dragones]

-¡vamos suban los llevare al punto de encuentro!-dijo Soap

Sin más que hacer ambos subieron al vehículo

-15:45:22-

* * *

Saji, Issei y Soap llegaron rápido al punto de control el cual era protegido por unos tanques, ellos pudieron observar cómo había cientos de heridos que eran sacados por helicópteros mientras otros soldados los remplazaban

Una vez en frente de Shepherd este comenzó a dibujar un mapa improvisado en uno de los tanques, junto a se encontraban los Británicos y Estadounidenses, los que no se veían por ningún lugar eran los del "batallón" de Delta Force

-ahora que Vaking 6 se nos unió podremos hacer la segunda parte del plan-dijo Shepherd

-lo primo ya está que era anunciar nuestra llegada, lo segundo era destruir toda las baterías antiaéreas y asegurar una zona de aterrizaje, también ya lo hicimos-dijo Shepherd

-ahora solo queda Makarov-dijo Ramírez

-Sí pero el problema es que su ejército retrocedió y rodeo la casa blanca en una clara señal de desesperación y presión así que aprovecharemos esas "desventajas" a nuestro favor-dijo Shepherd mientras fumaba

-es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con todo-dijo Frost no muy convencido

-exacto, Ramírez y Frost ustedes junto con todo el contingente de tanques atacaran a la principales líneas blindas, Soap y Price ustedes dirigirán las fuerzas aéreas de la zona así que serán nuestro ojos sobre el objetivo-dijo Shepherd

En ese momento Ramírez y Frost salieron a sus puestos haciendo que varios tanques comenzaran a avanzar con dirección al objetivo, Soap y Price no se quedaron atrás y rápidamente se subieron a un Boeing AH-64 Apache y fueron seguidos por varios Kawasaki OH-1

-Issei, Saji ustedes serán lo que asalten directamente la casa blanca-dijo seriamente Shepherd

-¿Cómo lo haremos señor?-pregunto Saji

-sí, no es como si podamos entrar por la puerta principal dijo Issei sarcásticamente

-hay una forma de entrar –dijo Shepherd sorprendiendo a los chico

-¿cono?-pregunto Saji

-desde que inicio la guerra varios Rusos que no aprueban el estado actual de su país se han puesto en contacto con nosotros ofreciéndonos información y quedándose como espías-dijo Shepherd

-uno de esos espías se encuentra junto a Makarov en este momento y nos ayudara a entrar-dijo Shepherd

-¿por dónde entraremos?-pregunto Issei

-por el sistema de drenaje-respondió Shepherd

-¡¿EH?!-

Shepherd camino hacia el otro lado del tanque seguido por Issei y Saji ahí pudieron ver una alcantarilla, junto con un equipo de rapel, que lo podría llevar rápidamente a su objetivo sin tener que estar tan expuestos al fuego enemigo

-nuestro contacto se llama Nikolai los estará esperando del otro lado y una vez que maten a Makarov el los ayudara a salir-dijo Shepherd

-¿podemos negarnos?-pregunto Saji

-no ahora métanse y terminen esta guerra-

Sin más que argumentar, Saji e Issei tomaron el equipo de rapel y comenzaron a descender rápidamente a la obscuridad de sistema de drenaje de la ciudad y una vez abajo y viendo un pared…

-Issei ¿estas auras son?-pregunto Saji mientras apretaba su arma

-sí, preparate para abrir fuego-

Saji e Issei voltearon rápidamente mientras apuntaban sus armas en contra de algo y mostraban una mirada de ira combinada con tristeza que aumento al ver a las personas que salían de la obscuridad

-Fin Del Capítulo-


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Bueno dado a que la locura colectiva ha sentenciado que no hay perdón!... ¡no lo habrá! Y los [Dragones] solo se quedaran con las chicas que tienen**

 **Pero dado a que necesito a la mayoría de las [Fracciones] para el nuevo arco, no poder hacer que Saji e Issei no les otorgaran el perdón pero su relación será un poco tensa sobre todo con las [Tres Fracciones]**

 **Ahora sin más… ¡hasta la próxima!**

"Descubrimiento"

2021 -19:00:00

Cnel. Hyoudou Issei - 22 años

JGSDF/SAS/DELTA FORCE operación conjunta

Desconocido, desconocido

Saji e Issei voltearon rápidamente mientras apuntaban sus armas en contra de algo y mostraban una mirada de ira combinada con tristeza que aumento al ver a las personas que salían de la obscuridad

-¿en verdad creen que sus armas me harán algo?-pregunto un hombre

Saji e Issei bajaron sus armas mientras miraban fijamente al hombre de cabello negro corto, este hombre tenía rasgos Rusos y vestía un traje de color negro y camisa blanca, detrás de este sujeto se encontraban soldados con armaduras de color rojo y un símbolo de color café con borde de color dorado { _a decir verdad no supe como describirlo pero es el emblema de los Locust de Gears Of War_ }

-Makarov ¿crees que no seremos capases de matarte?-pregunto Issei enojado

-lo más seguro es que puedan [Sekiryuutei]-respondió Makarov

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-Grito Saji

Saji se encontraba en shock ya que primero se encuentran con Vladimir Makarov, lo segundo era que el rubio reconocía el símbolo de los soldados pero no recordaba donde lo vio y tercero el acababa de llamar a Issei "[Sekiryuutei]" cuando se supone que el no conoce el mundo sobrenatural

Por su lado el castaño estaba un poco sorprendido ya que él esperaba que fueran Rias y los demás los que se encontrarían y combatirían en el sistema de drenaje pero no se vinieron a encontrar a Makakrov y soldados con un logotipo muy conocido por el castaño

-¿el logotipo del clan Forneus?-pregunto Issei sorprendido

Al escuchar una de las casas [Demoniacas] el rubio se sorprendido mientras que a Makarov le aparecía una sonrisa sádica y victoriosa

-¿quieres decir que el conoce el mundo sobrenatural?-pregunto Saji

Issei colgaba su arma en su espalda mientras que su [Boosted Gear] se materializaba, Saji imito o a su hermano de armas y materializo su [Sacred Gear] para después colocarse en posición de batalla

-¿Qué es lo que eres?-pregunto Saji

De la espalda de Vladimir Makarov salieron nada más y nada menos que 4 pares de alas de [Demonio] dejando en shock a los dos [Dragones] ya que su enemigo era del mismo mundo que ellos

-¿si eres un [Demonio] porque iniciaste una guerra humana?-pregunto Issei enojado

-para servir a los verdaderos [Demonios] y otorgarles la superficie de la tierra-declaro Makarov con tono monótono

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Saji e Issei

-ustedes han sido engañados desde que renacieron en el mundo [Demoniaco] no solo a ustedes los han engañados sino que también la sociedad [Demoniaca] y las demás [Fracciones] también los fueron-dijo Makarov en tono nostálgico

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡explicate!-exigió Issei

-¿Qué pensarían si les digiera que los [Demonios] actuales no solo son más que descendientes de humanos modificados?-pregunto Makarov

-¡que en una mentira!-respondió Saji

-antes de que este planeta se llamare "Tierra" se le concia como "Sera" donde solo los verdaderos [Demonios] y los [Humanos Contemporáneos] existían, esto fue hace eones-dijo Makarov

-los humanos dominaban la superficie del planeta y solo causaban más guerras que los humanos actuales, mientras que los [Demonio] estaban en las profundidades del planeta creando planes para conquistar la superficie-

-si eso fuera real, la superficie ahora sería parte de los [Demonios] y los [Dioses] no lo habrían permitido-dijo Issei seriamente

-ahí es donde te equivocas [Sekiryuutei], a los que tu llamas [Dioses] solo son un experimento fallido de los humanos en un intento de sobrevivir a la guerra contra los [Demonios] así como la [Magia] es una herramienta creada por los [Humanos contemporáneos] para sus armas de destrucción masiva-

-¿Qué quieres decir con armas de destrucción masiva?-pregunto Saji

-un 94% de la [Magia] conocida es solo para destruir y matar ¿Por qué? Fácil las [Humanos Contemporáneos] no sabían cómo detener a los [Demonios] los cuales se hacían llamar "[Locust]" y tras investigaciones lograron crear armas para enfrentarlos-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con estos [Locust] y [Humanos]?-pregunto Issei

-una guerra azoto el planeta y duro años para ver cuál era el vencedor, los [Humanos Contemporáneos] tenían las de perder por sus torpes intentos de venganza, los [Locust] a pesar de no tener tecnología demostraron que solo hacía falta su voluntad y armas para ganar-

-¿armas?-pregunto Issei

-si armas, los [Locust] no peleaban con magia ya que era desconocida para ellos y era una invención [Humana]-

-¿Quién gano la guerra?-pregunto Saji

-Los [Humanos] los cuales casi destruyen todo el planeta, pero antes de celebrar la victoria, muchos humanos desertaron y con el uso de sus grandes cantidades de magia decidieron que era hora de un nuevo gobierno-

-¿Qué clase de gobierno?-pregunto Saji curiosamente

-unos querían dictadura y otros monarquía –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Issei

-lo que paso fue que nacieron las [Fracciones] como ustedes las llaman, los humanos se modificaron genéticamente crearon las [Fracciones] [Nórdicas] [Olímpicas] [Ángeles] [Caídos] y [Demonios] con el tiempo llegaron las demás-

-¿quieres decir que las [Fracciones] son la descendencia de humanos modificados?-pregunto Saji

-si-

-pero eso no explico cómo es eso de "han sido engañados"-dijo Issei

-antes de que el planta cambiara de nombre, los [Locust] resurgieron y destruyeron a la mayoría de las [Fracciones] y a los [Humanos], una alianza entre razas logro formarse y así construyeron un dispositivo capaz de matar definitivamente a los [Locust] pero a camino de usar ese poder, todos tuvieron que sacrificar algo-

-¿Qué sacrificaron?-pregunto Issei

-por las [Fracciones] se sacrificaron sus líderes y mientras que los [Humanos] sacrificaron sus avances y conocimientos haciendo que la humanidad fuera "Reiniciada"-

-vaya-dijo Issei en shock

-el dispositivo funciono y los [Locust] fueron eliminados, los [Humanos] fueron "reiniciados "y las [Fracciones] estaba debilitadas y al ver a los humanidad decidieron que ellos deberían de guiarla en secreto, colocando a los hijos de los antiguos líderes al mando de su respectiva [Fracción]-

-los seres de la "tierra" comenzaron a reproducirse y aumentar sus número así como su tecnología hasta la Era actual-

-si los [Locust] fueron derrotados… ¿Cómo planeas darles la superficie?-pregunto Saji

-¡oh! Los [Locust] han resurgido más fuertes que nunca y esta vez les demostraremos a todos lo que somos capases a todo el que se nos oponga-

Antes de que los [Dragones] se dieran cuenta, detrás de ellos se encontraban lo que parecían ser humanos de unos dos metros al mirarlos bien pudieron ver como sus piel era gris y llana de escamas además que estos "humanos" tenía características de reptiles

-esto es lo que se puede lograr con un absoluto control del [Santo Grial]… aunque solo era un parte del mismo-dijo Makarov

Los dos "humanos" colocaron sus "manos" en el cuello de Saji e Issei para poderlo levantar de suelo mientras lo ahorcaban, Makarov se colocó detrás de los dos "humanos" y miraba con una sonrisa sádica el momento

-pero ya que los necesito para que manden el mensaje a los líderes de [Fracción] los dejare vivíos y les daré el [Santo Grial] como pago por portar el mensaje-dijo Makarov

Los "humanos" alzaron más a Issei y Saji y dejaron de aplicar precio en sus cuellos, de donde se supone que había una pared ahora se encontraba una gran caverna que en su interior resguardaba a un jodido número de estos "humanos" y sus armas

-¡estas es la [Horda de los Locust] y nosotros les declaramos la guerra a todo el mundo sobrenatural!-exclamo Makarov

Issei y Saji estaban aterrados por la historia que les conto Makarov, si era todo verdad las [Fracciones] se verían en grandes problemas al enfrentarse a los [Locust] que si antes eran peligrosos, los dos [Dragones] no querían imaginarse los que Makarov podría haberle modificado con la ayuda del [Santo Grial]

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir o tratar de hacer algo, los [Locust] que los sujetaban les propiciaran una gran golpe en el estómago y luego los arrojaron a un agujero que quien sabe de dónde salió

Mientras caían perdieron la conciencia…

-19:45:02-

Después de un rato de caída y de inconciencia, ambos [Dragones] comenzaron a despertarse mientras el castaño miraba sorprendido la última parte del [Santo Grial] que tenía en sus manos

-¿será verdad todo lo que nos dijo?-pregunto Saji seriamente

-no lo sé-respondió Issei

[¡Compañero! Quiero que este bien atento ya que la [Horda de los Locust] me suena muy conocida y por alguna razón me hace temerla] dijo Ddraig dejando se escuchar

-¿era verdad lo que nos dijo?-pregunto Saji

[¡Mi otra mitad! También debes de tener cuidado, tengo vagos recuerdos de los [Locust] y si los comparamos con los [Demonios] actuales los segundos quedarían como crias]-dijo Vitria

-¿Qué es lo que saben de ellos?-pregunto Issei

[No mucho, pero lo que recuerdo bien es que eran muy temidos y respetados ya que toda su raza solo se dedicaba a construir o a poderío militar] dijo Ddraig

[Si queremos derrotarlos necesitaremos la ayuda de la mayor parte de las [Fracciones] y su poderío militar ya que no sabemos si fueron modificados como los [Dragones Malignos]-dijo Vitria

-supongo que en verdad tendremos que visitar a los líderes de todas las [Fracciones]-dijo Issei

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-pregunto Saji

-primero comenzaremos con las que entraron al tratado de Kouh-dijo Issei

-¿quieres decir que pediremos ayuda a los que nos abandonaron?-pregunto Saji un poco furioso

-dejame acabar de hablar idiota-dijo Issei un poco incrédulo

-¡lo siento!-

-Iremos con Odín para que organice una reunión, además me podre en contacto con Ophis y Grent Red para que nos ayuden a revivir la [Fracción] de los [Dragones]-dijo Issei

-¿desde cuándo puedes hablar con los [Dioses Dragones]?-pregunto Saji

-desde que me dieron un cuerpo y poder-respondió Issei

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar, tomo el comunicador y…

-¡mando! Aquí Viking 6, Makarov se nos escapó y estamos heridos gravemente-dijo Issei

" _Viking 6 los Rusos y sus aliados comienza a ceder así que mandaremos extracción sanitaria en breve"_

-¡negativo mando! Quiero una misión de bombardeo sobre nosotros así podemos matar a Makarov-ordeno Issei

" _¡pero Vikign 6 ustedes serian borrados del mapa!"_

-¡no importa acaben con la guerra y Makarov!-dijo Issei

Antes de que el mando pudiera decir algo más, Issei destruyo el comunicador dejándolo incomunicados

-¿crees que lo harán?-pregunto Saji

Sin decir nada Issei creo un círculo mágico de transmisión del cual podían ver la batalla humana y como era de esperarse, los humanos bombardearon el objetivo "matando" a Makarov y al equipo Viking 6 que para los ojos de la humanidad se habían vuelto unos héroes

-¿ahora qué haremos?-pregunto Saji

-ir por las chicas y después a [Asgard]-respondió Issei

Saji creo otro círculo mágico al cual comenzaron a caminar y posteriormente atravesando despareciendo de la caverna

-Fin Del Capítulo-


	8. Chapter 8

**Review:**

 **Herb2301: a decir verdad aún no se si les podre armaduras o no y ni si quiera eh decidido si participaran en la guarra**

 **Kalez The Dark Strom: me alegra que mi explicación de los Locust te haya gustado**

 **Lurker: oh buenos datos me servirán para futuras ideas para la historia así que en verdad te agradezco y creo que además de buenas ideas me has dado una un poco macabra**

 **Darkness-1997: tranquilo amigo a mí no me importaba escribir como despreciaban a las Tres Fracciones o si las perdonaban**

 **RedSS: la revivirá y destruirá a todos jajajajaja…ok no**

 **10ZO 69: eso se explicara en el siguiente capítulo ya que planeo hacer que pienses que en verdad murieron**

 **Broly999: a decir verdad planeo hacer otra historia donde solo sea de un apocalipsis zombi pero eso tendrá que esperar ya que no tengo muy fija la idea de cómo diablos será**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: no Issei no perdonara a las Tres Fracciones y Makarov tendrá un papel importante en la nueva guerra que esta por suceder**

 **Buzangetsu: no puedo hacerlos más largos porque que últimamente la escuela me ha traído muy ocupado y sobre los Reviews del capítulo pasado…jaja se me pasaron**

"Preparativos"

2021 -24:45:00

[Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei - 22 años

Kouh, casa de los Dragones

Un círculo mágico apareció en la sala de la "pequeña" casa de los [Dragones], de este círculo salieron nada más y nada menos que el castaño y el rubio

-¡chicos regresaron!-

Cuando los [Dragones] miraron sobre su hombro pudieron notar que sus chicas se encontraban sentadas y sorprendidas por la repentina aparición de los chicos lo que se suponen que estaban en la guerra al otro lado de mundo

-chicas preparen sus cosas-dijo Saji seriamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Akia

-nos vamos a [Asgard] ya que tenemos que informar de algo-respondió Issei

Cuando Issei se sentó en el sillón pensaba que sus chicas irían con él para besarlo pero no en cambio un extraño perro salto hacia él y comenzó a lamerlo

-¡oye! Bajate-dijo Issei entre risas

-parece que Riley te quiere mucho-dijo Abe

Riley se bajó de Issei y comenzó a seguir a Saji el cual iba a la cocina

-amor ¿la guerra término?-pregunto Murayama

Murayama se sentó en el regazo de Issei para después juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado que duro uno segundos, un vas que se separaron un fina línea de saliva juntaba sus bocas

-sí y para el mundo humano nosotros estamos muertos-dijo Issei

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Abe

Abe aparto a Murayama y junto sus labios con su [Dragón] dándole un beso más apasionado que el de Murayama, una vez que les falto el oxígeno se separaron con una línea de saliva que conectaba sus bocas

-que la situación cambio y tuvimos que fingir nuestras muertes-dijo Issei

-ya veo… ¿a qué iremos a [Asgard]?-pregunto Murayama

-Vladimir Makarov resulto ser un [Demonio] y resucito a un ejército antiguo para declarar otra guerra contra el mundo sobrenatural-dijo Issei

-¿entonces tú y Saji-kun regresaran a esas batallas y al lado de los [Demonios]?-pregunto Abe preocupada

-regresaremos a esas batallas pero no serviremos a los [Demonios] si no que serviremos a Odín el líder de [Asgard] pero para esta guerra necesitamos la ayuda de las demás [Fracciones] así como el apoyo de nuestras parejas-

-mi amor, yo y Abe te seguiremos a donde sea ya que nuestro lugar es a tu lado de la buenas y en las malas –dijo Murayama

-sí, es por eso que quiero que culmines nuestro entrenamiento-dijo Abe

Durante sus tiempos libres Issei y Saji habían entrenado a Murayama, Abe, Katase y Akia para que se familiarizaran con el poder [Dragoncito] y les habían estado enseñando todo lo que sabían del mundo sobrenatural y los [Sacred Gears]

-lo terminare pero primeo necesito ir hablar con unos [Dioses]-dijo Issei –así que nos vemos en [Asgard]-

Issei se levantó de su lugar e invoco su [Boosted Gear] con la cual hizo una espacie de corte en la nada y abrió una brecha dimensional por la cual entro sin pensarlo

-brecha dimensión-

Issei se encontraba en un "desierto" en medio de la nada, así que desplego sus alas de [Dragón] y comenzó a volar por la zona buscando algo, pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa miro hacia atrás

-¡joder estaba detrás de mí!-

Lo que el castaño miraba era a un jodido y enorme [Dragón] de color rojo que dormía pacíficamente y situada en su cabeza se encontraba un pequeña niña de cabello negro la cual también estaba dormida

-¡no es tiempo para estar durmiendo!-grito Issei

Ese grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los dos [Dioses Dragones] despertaran y vieran curiosos al castaño en frente de ellos

[¿Qué es lo que te pasa larva?] Pregunto el Gran Rojo

-¡información!-dijo Issei mientras se cruzaba de brazos

[¿Qué clase de información?] Pregunto Ophis

-¿Qué saben de la [horda de los Locust]?-pregunto Issei seriamente

Al momento de escuchar la pregunta, los dos seres más fuertes se tensaron y comenzaron a temblar levemente haciendo que el castaño entrara en shock por imaginarse que tan peligrosos serian eses [Locust] como para hacer temblar levemente a dos [Dioses]

[Veras los [Locust] son los seres más peligrosos que alguna vez existieron, ellos fueron capases de casi destruir el mundo desde adentro forzando que los [Humanos] y [Dragones] hicieran una alianza solo para poder derrotarlos] Dijo el Gran Rojo

-¿saben la verdadera raíz de todas las [Fracciones]?-

[Claro, solo nuestra raza no fue creada por os antiguos [Humanos] pero durante las guerra [Humano/ Locust] nosotros apoyamos a los [Humanos] ya que si permitíamos que los [Locust] ganaran seria el fin para todos los seres del planeta] Dijo Ophis

-¿saben el origen de estos seres?-

[No, pero ellos habitan el planeta desde mucho antes de que los [humanos aparecieran]… ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto Issei?] Pregunto Ophis

-porque un idiota los acaba de revivir con el [Santo Grial] y declaro la guerra al mundo sobrenatural-dijo Issei sonriente y nervioso

[¿Qué dijiste?] Rugió el Gran Rojo

Issei comenzó a explicarles todos sobre su reunión con Vladimir Makarov, les conto el cómo fue fácilmente noqueado por un [Locust] que servía a Vladimir y el cómo planea unir a las [Fracciones] para derrotar a este nuevo enemigo

[No me lo puedo creer, en verdad solo un loco sería capaz de hacer esto] dijo Ophis preocupada

-ahora mismo Odín y el portador de Vitria deben de estar organizando una reunión para informar a los líderes y pedir su cooperación-dijo Issei

[Ya veo, supongo que quedan actuar rápidamente] dijo Gran Rojo

[Issei estoy segura de que no solo quieras informarnos de la situación así ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo al informarnos?] Pregunto Ophis

-¡quiero que me ayuden a revivir a la antigua [Fracción] de los [Dragones] y me digan como los antiguos [Humanos] hicieron para derrotar a los [Locust] aun cuando casi llegan a la extinción!-

[Revivir a la [Fracción] ser muy difícil] dijo el Gran Rojo

-no es verdad ya que con su poder de autoridad podrían fácilmente-dijo Issei retadoramente

[Supongo que en esta situación de emergencia es sumamente necesarios así que me poder a hacer los preparativos] dijo el Gran Rojo

[Issei sobre como derrotar a los [Locust], los antiguos [Humanos] usaron un armamiento parecido al de los Humanos actuales] dijo Ophis

-¿así que solo tenemos que hacernos con armamento actual?-pregunto Issei

[No el armamento Humano actual no les dañara, según recuerdo Odín debe de tener armamiento de los antiguos [Humanos] en su poder así que pídeselo] dijo Ophis

-además de armamento… ¿podemos usar el poder de las demás Fracciones como los [Sacred Gear]?-

[No lo sabemos pero tal vez pueda funcionar la [magia] y los [Sacred Gear]… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?] Pregunto Ophis

-Un ejército fuerte con el cual pueda derrotar a los [Locust] y poder proteger el futuro de mis chicas y el de los demás-dijo Issei sin vacilación

[¡Oye larva!] Grito el Gran Rojo

-¿Qué quieres?-

[Lo conseguiste, los [Reyes Dragones] están dispuestos a ayudarte junto con muchos otros [Dragones] de diferentes rangos así que los [Reyes] irán a tu reunión con los líderes] dijo el Gran Rojo

-ya veo, gracias por la ayuda-

[Además yo también iré ya que en esta situación nosotros tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada]

-ok, iré con Odín para ver cómo van los preparativos e informar que los [Dragones] se unirán a la causa-

[Nos vemos en la reunión Issei] dijo Ophis

Sin nada más que decir Issei volvió a abrir una brecha y salió del lugar de reunión con los [Dioses Dragones]

[Asgard]

Gracias a Ddraig, Issei supo exactamente donde se encontraba Saji y las chicas así que el solo tuvo que abrir la brecha justo a su lado pero para sorpresa de él se encontraban con Odín

-¿Cómo te fue Issei?-pregunto Saji

-nuestro enemigo es demasiado fuerte ya que incluso los [Dioses Dragones] puede llegar a sentir un poco de temor hacia ellos-dijo Issei

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes ya que no se esperaban eso de los seres más temidos del planeta, Issei miro fijamente a Odín quien recupero la compostura rápidamente

-Odín-sama espero que mi compañero Saji le informara debidamente-dijo Issei respetuosamente

-estoy al tanto de la situación [Sekiryuutei] y mientras hablamos los preparativos para la reunión se llevan a cabo-dijo Odín con un sonrisa

-ya veo, el Gran Rojo dijo que también vendrían los [Reyes Dragones] y el mismo para informar a los demás de la situación-dijo Issei

-y-y-y v-v-veo-dijo Odín en shock

Claro quien no entraría en shock al saber que los [Reyes Dragones] y uno de los dos [Dioses Dragones] estarían en la misma habitación que el serio lago que jamás se había visto en la historia

-también me dijeron que usted tiene el armamento de los antiguos [Humanos]-dijo Issei

-eso es verdad… supongo que eso hora de que mis soldados comiencen a practicar con esas armas al igual que ustedes-dijo Odín

-entendido Odín-sama pero primero queremos entrenar a nuestras parejas para que combatan a nuestro lado-dijo Issei

-eso lo dejemos para mañana, ahora quiero que ustedes descansen-dijo Odín

-¿Cuándo será la reunión?-pregunto Issei

-dentro de dos días así descansen el tiempo que queda-dijo Odín

Unos minutos después una [Valquiria] guio al grupo de [Dragones] a una casa que Odín había preparado para ellos

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	9. Chapter 9

**Review**

 **Broly999:si te refieres a que si se mucho de los zombies, la respuesta es si ya que me gustan muchos esos apocalipsis y sobre la historia te diré que cuando escribí su primer capítulo me quedo una verdadera mierda así que ya dudo mucho que saque una historia así**

 **Wolf1990: ok espero que te guste como iniciara la guerra**

 **10ZO 69: eso será en el siguiente capítulo pero planeo algo grande y frio por parte de los Dragones**

 **Miguelzero24: lo siento pero no podre armas de DMC y por las demás armas descúbrelas en este capitulo**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: y las cosas se podrá aun peor**

 **Waveofthejagers: lo siento eh estado muy corto de tiempo por lo de mi graduación**

 **RedSS: ¡descúbrelo en este capítulo!**

 **Bulzagetsu: eh tenido problemas con la escuela ya que todos mis profes están locos por lo de la graduación y yo también así que no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pacientemente**

"corazón destrozado"

2021 -19:00:00

[Cadre] Azazel - ¿? años

JGSDF/SAS/DELTA FORCE operación conjunta

El equipo [DxD] se encontraba en uno de los campos de batalla de los humanos, ellos se movían dentro de una poderosa barrera que evitaba que los soldados humanos los vieran

Su objetivo era simple pero a la vez complejo, ellos tenían que encontrar a Hyoudo Issei y Genshirou Saji los [Peones] de los equipos Gremory y Sitri, los cuales había sido dejados en la guerra para "ganar" coraje al momento de matar

-¿en verdad dejamos a Issei vivir esto?-pregunto cierta pelirroja

Rias Gremory había entendido porque su amado [Peón] había cambiado, ella finalmente descubrió lo que la humanidad era capaz de hacer en tiempos de guerra solo voltear a mirar a cualquier calle y ver los cientos de cuerpos sin vida la hacía querer vomitar

(Durante 5 largos años Issei… ¿vivo en persona esto?) Pensaba Rias

Rias volteo a ver a su sequito y se sorprendo al ver como todos tenían la misma expresión de asco en sus caras, luego volteo a ver a Sona y su sequito quienes estaban igual que ellos

Gracias a que todos se encontraban volando podían observar como la ciudad ardía en llamas y en como las balas eran disparadas al cielo tratando de destruir los aviones que los sobrevolaban

-Issei-san ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Asia

Durante todo el "viaje" la rubia perteneciente al sequito Gremory solo se la había pasado llorando al igual que la única amiga de la infancia del Issei

-Asia, Irina ya verán cómo se arreglará y Issei regresara a nuestro lado-dijo Xenovia

-pero con todo lo que ha vivido-dijo Irina mientras se quitaba las lagrimas

-lo ayudaremos a sanar sus heridas físicas y mentales dándole todo nuestro amor-dijo Akeno

En otro lado de la barrera se encontraba Vali Lucifer tratando de rastrear el aura de su entorno rival/amigo pero esa búsqueda no daba resultados

-¿lo has encontrado Vali?-pregunto Koruka

-todavía no… recuerdo que me dijo que Tannin le había enseñado a ocultar su presencia y no dudo que le haya enseñado a Genshirou Saji a hacer lo mismo-respondió Vali

-nunca creí ver el día en el que Hyoudo Issei se negara a regresar junto a Rias Gremory-dijo Biko

-supongo que Saji-sama tenía razón y la guerra los cambio haciendo que tuvieran un odio hacia las personas que consideraron sus amigos-dijo la maga del equipo La Fay

Azazel y Dulio escuchaba todo lo que los jóvenes de [DxD] decían , Dulio solo podía apretar los puños en señal de frustración al saber que el dejo que los lideres dejaran a los dos [Dragones] en la guerra, mientras que Azazel solo sentía como era de lo peor al dejar a una de las personas que lo "entendía" mejor que alguien más, claro que también estaba preocupado por Saji pero no como lo estaba de Issei

-¡Kaicho! Es….ese es Saji-grito Momo ilusionada

Todos voltearon a ver lo que dijo la joven Momo y se sorprendieron al ver como las personas que buscaban desesperadamente se encontraban a unos metros de su actual posición

-¡vamos!-dijo Rias

Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar vieron como una lluvia de proyectiles caía en frente de ellos haciendo que el corazón de todos se les parara al no poderlos ver por el humo

Una vez que el humo se disipo vieron como los [Dragones] se subían a un Humvee y este comenzaba a avanzar

-¡hay que seguir ese vehículo!-grito Azazel

-¡Sí!-

(Minutos después)

Todos los miembros de [DxD] se encontraban sorprendidos ¿Por qué? bueno solo vastos que todos se relajaran un momento para que los dos [Dragones] se escabulleran y escaparan de su vista

-¡¿Qué demonios les enseñaron los humanos?!-grito Sona

Siendo tantos ¿Cómo demonios se les perdieron de vista? era el pensamiento de todos los miembros de [DxD], lo peor es que Azazel y Vali detectaban un aura sorprendentemente poderosa en el campo de batalla y no sabían decir si era de una sola persona o de miles

-Azazel lo sientes ¿verdad?-pregunto Vali mirando hacia la casa blanca

-si pero ¿de quién o de quienes es?-pregunto Azazel

" _¡mando! Aquí Viking 6, Makarov se nos escapó y estamos heridos gravemente"_

Todos los miembros de [DxD] tenían consigo comunicadores del ejército humano así que cuando escucharon esas palabras se sorprendieron pero más por lo último que dijo la comunicación

(¡Estamos heridos gravemente!)

Esas palabras hicieron eco en las mentes de los Gremory y Sitri quienes se habían congelado en el lugar donde se encontraban

" _Viking 6 los Rusos y sus aliados comienza a ceder así que mandaremos extracción sanitaria en breve"_

Todos se sintieron levemente aliviado al escuchar que el líder humano mandaría ayuda a los dos [Dragones]

" _¡negativo mando! Quiero una misión de bombardeo sobre nosotros así podemos matar a Makarov"_

Ahora si se congelaron todos al escuchar a Issei al negar que le enviaran ayuda y que había ordenado un bombardeo sobre él y Saji, aunque fueran [Demonio/Dragón] sus cuerpos aduras penas resistirían el poder del bombardeo humano

" _¡pero Vikign 6 ustedes serian borrados del mapa!"_

" _¡no importa acaben con la guerra y Makarov!"_

Todos los miembros de [DxD] comenzaron a tratar de buscar el aura de los [Dragones] desesperadamente para sacarlos antes de que los humanos iniciaran con el ataque pero al no tener éxito solo hacía que se desesperaran

" _¡Viking 6! ¡Viking 6 responda!"_

" _S-Señor ellos tomaron su decisión y no dudo que mis mejores alumnos tengan a Makarov en contra de las cuerdas en estos momentos" (dijo Prince)_

" _Señor mis hermanos lo han decidido… ellos nos darán unos momentos de ventaja para acabar con la guerra… ¡no hay que desperdiciados!" (dijo Saop)_

" _entendido… ¡que todas las unidades bombardeen la casa blanca!"_

" _¡Si señor!*_

Los Gremory y Sitri al escuchar en donde se encontraban sus [Peones] no dudaron en salir volando lo más rápido que podían hacia la casa blanca pero a unos metros de esta, el bombardeo humano cayó sobre el objetivo "matando" a Makarov y probablemente a los [Dragones]

-¡Issei! ¡Saji!-gritaron los Gremory y Sitri

(Un día después)

El equipo [DxD] había vuelto al [Inframundo] a informar a los [Maou] y los líderes de [Gregory] lo que había pasado en aquel campo de batalla humano, claro que los lideres no se tomaron bien la noticia

Por lo que todos supieron, Azazel se había encerrado en su laboratorio junto a una peligrosa cantidad de alcohol, Sirzechs se encontraba furioso y triste mientras solo recordando en la última vez que Issei sonrió junto a él y como había cambiado después de la guerra, Michael también había sido afectado por la muerte del castaño ya que él había depositado su confianza en el joven y con el tiempo había hecho que el Overlord del cielo lo llegara a querer y respetar

Como no podían mantener en secreto la noticia, los líderes decidieron que él [Inframundo] tenía el privilegio de saber antes que nadie así que cuando soltaron la noticia los líderes de varios clanes exigían que el cuerpo del joven héroe fuer tratado con los mejores respetos posibles

El grupo de Rias Gremory se encontraba devastado, lo que más deseaban que no pasara se volvió realidad, todos ellos ya habían tenido la experiencia de la "muerte" de Issei durante la crisis del [Inframundo] pero esta vez era "definitiva"

Los Sitri estaban igual que los Gremory, si bien no todas las chicas de ese grupo amaban a Saji, si lo respetaban como un buen compañero de escuela y de peleas así que su "muerte" las afecto

Si casi todo el mundo se vio afectado por la "muerte" de los dos [Dragones], bueno todos menos la [Fracción] Nórdica ya que ellos eran los que actualmente tenían "refugiados" a los dos [Dragones] y sus parejas

* * *

"Armamento"

2021- 23:00:01

[Sekiryuutri] Hyoudo Issei – 22 años

[Asgard]

-¿este es el lugar donde tiene el armamento sellado?-pregunto Issei

Issei, Saji y Odín se encontraban en frente de una GRAN puerta donde el [Padre de todo] aseguraba que se encontraba el armamento de los [Humanos Antiguos]

-Sí, recuerdo que mi abuelo y mi padre me solían contar que en este lugar se encontraba el armamento de los humanos que lucharon valientemente en contra de enemigos con poderes desconocidos y que si en caso de que esos enemigos regresaran no dudara en quitar el sello de estas puertas y usar el antiguo armamento para proteger a la humanidad y los seres sobrenaturales-respondió Odín

-me pregunto qué clase de armamento usaban los [Antiguos Humanos] para luchar en contra de los [Locust]- dijo Saji

-creme mocos que yo también me he hecho es pregunta por mucho tiempo-dijo Odín con una sonrisa

Odín toco la puerta y el sello que rodeaba e esta rápidamente fue roto, además de que rápidamente las puertas comenzaron a abrirse dando ver a los tres ver lo que había adentro

-¡mierda!-dijo Issei

-eto…Odín-Sama ¿podría decirnos de donde ensenamos las luces?-pregunto Saji

-S-Sinceramente no sé cómo funciona esta habitación y dudo que en [Asgard] alga alguien que lo sepa-respondió Odín

-genial tendremos que buscar el interruptor de encendido de las luces… ¡sin duda será divertido!-dijo Issei sarcásticamente

(30 minutos después)

-¡¿será esto el interruptor de encendido?!-grito Issei

Saji, Odín e Issei habían pasado los últimos 30 minutos dentro de la GRAN habitación buscando el y como juntos no habían logrado encontrar nada, decidieron separarse mientras que con ayuda de un pequeño círculo mágico se alumbraban el camino

Issei había dado con una habitación que estaba llena de ordenadores y servidores de computo, en medio de esta habitación se encontraba un una pequeña columna de color negro con una esfera de ¿vidrio? En la parte superior

[Tendrás que averiguarlo compañero, solo espero que no sea una trampa] dijo Ddraig

-¡Ddraig no me sales el asunto!-grito Issei

Issei se acercó a ese objeto y coloco su temblorosa mano en ese esfera que al contacto del castaño comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron

-¿Qué es esto?-

Issei podía ver cientos de imágenes en su cabeza, todas ellas eran de la guerra donde solo podía diferenciar a dos razas eran los [Humanos] y los [Locuts] peleando en diferentes ciudades y ¿bajo tierra?

[¿Así que usted es el nuevo amo?]

Una voz femenina resonó en la cabeza de Issei asiendo que el comenzara a buscar el origen dentro de la habitación mientras no dejaba de tocar la extraña esfera de vidrio

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Issei seriamente

[Mi nombre es Aldnoah y estoy en la esfera que se encuentra tocando]

-¿A-A-Aldnoah?-pregunto difícilmente Issei

[Si soy una antigua tecnología que fue encontrado por los [Humanos] hace tiempo]

-ya veo… ¿Por qué dices que soy tu nuevo amo?-pregunto Issei

[Todos los que tenían el "Factor" murieron así que cuando eso pasa mi sistema borra todos los datos de ellos y cuando alguien aparece y toca la esfera se le reconoce como el legítimo heredero del poder de Aldnoah y como usted fue el primero usted ahora es mi amo]

-¿Cuál es el poder de Aldnoah?-pregunto Issei

[Aldnoah es una fuente de energía ilimitada]

-entendido, ¿para que lo usaron los [Humanos?-

[Ellos utilizaron este poder para crear armas que los ayudaran en su guerra en contra de un ser llamado [Locuts] y para alimentar de energía sus viviendas y aparatos electrónicos]

-¿sabes qué clase de armas crearon con tu poder?-

[Sí, ellos crearon unas armas llamadas [Kataphraktos] y algo llamado castillos de descenso]

-¿sabes lo que son cada uno de ellos?-

[Si, los [Kataphraktos] son unidades mecha utilizadas para detener el avance de los seres llamados [Locuts] y sus [Brumaks] los cuales tenían el poder para destruir una gran ciudad solo con sus jinetes]

[Los castillos de descenso son grandes estructuras creadas para el combate en el subsuelo, estos castillos son bases móviles extremadamente grandes es por eso que no se encuentran en la Arsenal]

-¿Dónde están estos castillos?-

[Se encuentran en la base lunar, hay algunas naves en el Arsenal que lo podrían llevar o simplemente tome un de los [Kataphraktos] y fije rumbo a la luna]

-los [Humanos]… ¿crearon una base en la luna?-pregunto Issei en Shock

[Sí, esa base era la encargada de defender a los [Humanos] no combatientes]

-¡mierda! Es mucha información que digerir-dijo Issei

[Amo, según los escáneres hay más personas en el Arsenal ¿quiere que lo elimine?]

-no ellos están de mi lado, mejor dime su posición-

[Uno de ellos se encuentra en el hangar donde están los [Kataphraktos] y demás naves de transporte, el otro se encuentra en la armería donde su guardan todas las armas de infantería]

-tengo que ir con ellos pero me tardare mucho tiempo en encontrarlos-

[Amo si gusta puedo usar la red de tele transportadora que hay en el Arsenal para llevarlo rápidamente a su destino]

-entendido, llevame primero a la armería-

En cuanto dijo eso, cerca de una de las paredes apareció una espacie de columnas de metal, en medio de ella se hizo una especie de vórtice de color azul

Issei sin pensarlo atravesó el vórtice y desapareció de la habitación

(Armería)

Issei apareció en medio de la Armaría donde pudo observar cientos de armas en estantes, no, no eran cientos eran miles de diferentes tipos de armas las cuales estaba listas y preparadas para su optimo uso

-¡Saji!-

Issei rápidamente vio como Saji se encontraba viendo lo que parecía una ametralladora, pero también vio como él rubio tenía una cada sádica que había desarrollado durante la guerra

-¡Issei! Porque a nadie de los humanos actuales se le ocurrió esto-grito emociona Saji

-¿Qué no se les ocurrió?-pregunto curioso Issei

-¡esto!-

Saji tomo una de las ametralladoras e sus manos, al verla Issei se sorprendió ya que nunca espero que tal fusión macabra pudiera existir… lo que él veía era como una ametralladora estaba perfectamente combinada con una motosierra

-¡estoy seguro que hemos sido muy buenos como para que nos den este regalo de navidad!-grito Saji feliz

-¿Qué más encontraste?-pregunto Issei

-oh encontré miles de tipos diferente de armas y unos cuanto millones de tanques y submarinos que seguramente tendrán diferente tipos de armas-dijo Saji en su mismo estado (ok todas las armas son las que salen en los 5 juegos de Gers Of War)

(Creo que aún no le diré lo de la base lunar y que probablemente ahí se encuentren más armas) pensó Issei

-Saji deja las armas tenemos que buscar a Odín-ordeno Issei con voz firme

-P-p-p-pero Issei-dijo Saji con un puchero infantil

-p-puede que haya más armas al lugar donde vamos-dijo Issei

-¡te sigo coronel!-grito Saji

Aldnoah volvió a activar es tele transportador y transporto a los dos [Dragones] al Hangar

(Hangar)

Los [Dragones] aparecieron y lo primero que vieron fue una jodida gran nave de color negro con detalles rojo en lo que parecía ser un dique, a su lado y en el suelo se encontraban cientos de miles helicópteros formados perfectamente (los helicópteros son los Warbird de COD:AW)

-¿Dónde está Odín?-pregunto Saji

Sin decir nada Issei tomo del brazo a Saji ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por el jodido "montón" de armas que habían encontrado , si durante la guerra ambos [Dragones] se obsesionaron por las armas así que ver tantas juntas hacia que se sintieran jodidamente felices

Con Issei ayudando a Saji, entraron en otra habitación donde vieron como Odín miraba fijamente un gran ¿robot? De color verde, Issei al verlo rápidamente supo que eran los "[Kataphraktos]" que Aldnoah le dijo que se encontraban en el Arsenal

Por otro lado Odín salía de su transe al escuchar como un objeto cayó al suelo, así que el volteo a ver como Issei miraba fijamente lo que tenía en frente de el en estado de Shock mientras había dejado que Saji se estrellado en el suelo totalmente fuer da combate y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-c-c-c-creo q-q-q-que e-e-estamos s-s-subestimando a-a-a-a l-l-l-los [Locust]-dijo Issei en estado total de shock

Sin duda los problemas para ellos apenas empezaban

-Fin del Capitulo-


	10. Primera Derrota

**Review:**

 **Tryndamer95 (otra vez): no solo de Gear of War**

 **XxXichinarus3seinoXxX: esos no los pondré**

 **Jeffersongongora: tranquilo todo a su tiempo**

 **Tryndemer95: ¡Tks! Tengo que cambiar la estrategia XD**

 **Abel259: -jajajaja es verdad y ¡Gracias!**

 **10ZO 69: ya comenzare a hacerlos más largos no te preocupes**

 **RedSS: ¿enserio?**

* * *

Primera Derrota

2021- 09:00:00

[Sekiryuutri] Hyoudo Issei – 22 años

Halvo Bay, Asgard

-¡no dejen que se acerquen!-Grito Issei con todas sus fuerzas

¿Qué está pasando? Bueno en estos momentos el ejército de [Asgard] se encuentra peleando en contra de los [Loctus] quienes valientemente se atrevieron a invadir una de sus ciudades

¿Qué armas usan? Bueno ellos usan las armas que Issei, Odín y Saji encontraron en el Arsenal así que la mayoría de los soldados usan ametralladoras [Lancer], [Francotiradores], [Lanzagranadas] o escopetas [Gnasher] además de que todos utilizaban una armadura color azul { _ **bueno todas estas armas y armaduras son las de gears of war}**_

El castaño y rubio lideraban valientemente la defensa en la que se encontraban pero ¿Por qué defensa? Fácil, cuando la [Horda] ataco el ejército se concentró en contenerlos y evacuar a todos los civiles que pudieran, claramente no todas las personas inocentes logró ser salvados

-¡¿Cómo pueden venir sin parar?!-pregunto/grito Saji

-control ¿me escuchan?... cuanto falta para que lleguen los malditos refuerzos-dijo Issei desesperadamente

 _ ***¡Sargento Hyoudo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que los [kataphraktos] y soldados sean desplegados lo más rápido posible!* dijo una voz femenina**_

 _El ejército se enfrentaba a la [Horda] de eso no había duda pero no podía contener a los [Drones], [Boomers] ,[Corpsers], [Brumaks], [Ginders], [Wretchs], [Tikers] ,[Reavers] y [Kantus]_

 _¿Qué carajo eran estas cosas? Bueno [Drones] son los clásicos soldados principales quienes tiene el aspecto similar a un humano solo que con piel gris y escamosa miden uno 2 metros y casi simpre llevan un [Hammerbust], los [Boomers] son una versión más grande que los primeros y suelen llevar un [Lanzagranadas] además de que son extremadamente resistentes a la balas_

-¡Issei!-grito Saji

Del lado derecho de donde Issei se cubría apareció un [Drone] quien obligo a al castaño e encender su cierra y coártalo lentamente por la mitad en forma de diagonal haciendo que toda su sangre le salpicara a Issei

-creo que me entro algo a la boca-dijo Issei con asquerosidad

 _ ***¡Sargento Hyoudo, las larvas no están obligando a retroceder en el sector 8!* dijo la voz desperrado de un hombre**_

 _ ***¡Lo mismo pasa en el sector 4!-dijo otro hombre**_

 _ ***¡Sargento, lo lamento pero hemos perdido el sector 9 así que comenzamos a retroceder!* dijo una voz femenina**_

-¡Demonios!-grito Issei para después llevarse la mano a su oreja izquierda-¡que todas la unidades se reagrupen en la segunda línea defensiva!-

 _ ***¡Entendido!*respondieron múltiples voces**_

-Sargento algo pasa con mi arma-dijo un soldado

Saji e Issei no se encontraban solo ya que ellos eran acompañados por otros dos soldados, pero ahora una de ellos se encontraba batallando con la recarga y al acercarse a Issei

¡Pum!

Los dos [Dragones] lo vieron, vieron como una bala perforaba el cráneo de su compañero y le volaba un pedazo de cabeza, esto hizo el otro hombre vomitara

-cúbranse hay un francotirador-dijo Saji

-¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Al voltear rápidamente al frente de ellos pudieron ver cómo había una gran cantidad de [Ginders] y [Wretchs]

 _[Ginders] extremadamente peligrosos parecidos a los [Boomers] solo que en lugar de un [Lanzagranadas] estos portan una gran ametralladora [Troika], los [Wretchs] de menor tamaño que un humano y una especie de simio quienes trepan por las paredes y son capases de comer humanos por instinto, además de que son una especie de perros para los [Drones]_

-¡mierda, corran no podemos contra tantos!-grito Issei

 _ ***¡Sargento varios [Corpsers], [Brumaks] y [Reavers] aparecieron en la bahía!***_

Mientras corría y esquivaba un montón de balas Issei se llevó la mano a su oreja izquierda y…

-¿Qué paso con los civiles?-pregunto agitadamente el castaño

 _ ***¡La evacuación termino así que solo queda el personal militar en las líneas de defensa!***_

-¡soldados cambio de planes, todo el mundo a la bahía costera si perdemos ese punto perdemos toda la ciudad!-

 _ ***¡Recibido!***_

-Saji-dijo Issei

-entendido, sargento-

En la mano correspondiente de ambos aparecieron sus [Sacred Gers] de color rojo y negro para después…

-¡Balance Breaker!-

Ambas armaduras aparecieron en el cuerpo de sus portadores quienes rápidamente desplegaron sus alas y comenzaron a volar, claro si olvidarse del hombre que aun los acompañaba quien se sorprendió por la gran velocidad de sus compañeros

 _Pasando unos segundos los tres pudieron ver como gigantescas abominaciones quienes estaban armados con cañones acoplados a sus espaldas avanzaban sin perder tiempo a la bahía costera… ellos lo sabían, estas enormes cosas eran los [Burmaks], siguiendo a los [Brumaks] y desde el cielo se encontraban criaturas voladoras rápidas y con tentáculos y un cañón pequeño en lo que parecía ser su cabeza… estos eran los [Reavers] por último y no menos importante virón unas enorme arañas las cuales en sus patas tenían una especie de armadura eran los [Corpsers]_

-estamos jodidos-dijo Issei

-Avancemos más rápido que ellos-dijo Saji

Si pasaron otros segundos cuando los tres llegaron a la Bahía costera donde cientos de soldados se preparaban para hacerle frente a un gran ejército de [Loctus]

-si tan solo la magia sirviera en contra de esas cosas-dijo un soldado

-¿tienes problemas al usar armas humanas?-pregunto otro

-no, a lo que me refiero es que si esas cosas murieran fácil con magia podríamos haber salvado a mas civiles-dijo el soldado

-la magia normal no sirve contra ellos pero ¿los hechizos de mayor nivel?-pregunto otro soldado

-tampoco sirven ya que una [Valkiria] del equipo Omega uso un hechizo de nivel alto en los [Drones] y estos siguieron avanzando como si nada-dijo otro soldado

Estos comentarios eran escuchados por los [Dragones] quienes caminaban hacia lo que parecía ser el centro de mando pero algo los para de golpe y eso fue que un gran círculo de magia [Nórdica] apareció en el cielo

 _ ***¡Valientes soldados de [Asgard] me enorgullezco que ustedes quieran defender celosamente Halvo Bay pero creo que por hoy ya es suficiente derramamiento de sangre de nuestro lado así que con todo el pesar de mi corazón ordeno que todo el personal militar se retire hasta el fuerte de Jacinto donde se les dará nuevas instrucciones!***_

Con esto era oficial Odín había dado la orden de retirada a su ejército, todos los sabían… la [Horda] les había demostrado lo fuertes que eran y que no sería fácil derrotarlos además de que les mostraron lo verdaderamente aterradores que eran en batalla

-¡ya escucharon a Odín-sama, que todo el mundo se prepare para salir con círculos mágicos y recojan todas nuestras municiones y armas!-ordeno Issei fuertemente

Todos los soldados acataron sus órdenes, Issei y Saji estaban furiosos por haber "perdido" la batalla pero a la vez supieron que la próxima batalla no subestimaría al enemigo

-Issei ¿iremos a le reunión?-pregunto Saji

-claro después de todo nuestras chicas están ahí-respondió Issei

Los dos [Dragones miraban como los soldados se retiraban así que decidieron que ellos no se irían hasta que el último soldado se retirara, al paso de los segundos eso paso

-es hora de irnos-dijo Issei

-te sigo-

-¡Humanos!-una voz de ultratumba fue escuchada por los [Dragones]

Al botear hace atrás vieron como una creatura de unos 2 metros salía desde el suelo, este [Locust] traía consigo muy sombrero largo y una pistola [Gorgon] además de que era muy gritón

-¿eso es un [Kantus]?-pregunto Saji

-creo que no nos va a gustar lo que pasara-dijo Issei con sudor en su frente

* * *

Reunión de líderes

2021- 17:00:00

Murayama – 22 años

Sala de reuniones, Asgard

Las cuatro chicas [Dragonas] se encontraban nerviosas y preocupadas, lo primero era porque ellas serian la escolta de Odín para la reunión de todos los líderes del mundo sobrenatural, lo segundo era porque sus [Dragones] se habían largado a la batalla en contra de los [Loctus] y las habían dejado por falta de entrenamiento

-chicas sé que se preocupan por ese par de idiotas pero les aseguro que regresaran con la muestra-dijo Odín

Odín caminaba en frente de ellas y al verlas trataba de tranquilizarlas, pero ¿qué es la muestra? Bueno cuando se dio la noticia del ataque a Halvo Bay ellos fueron por el cadáver de un [Loctus] para mostrarlo en la reunión que los lideres creyeran los que [Aldnoah] y el [Gran Rojo] les informarían

-Odín-sama ¿cree que ellos lograran traer un cuerpo?-pregunto Aika

Odín veía orgulloso como ellas tenían puestas las armaduras de color negro que habían encontrado en el Arsenal, claro que esta armadura se moldeaba a su cuerpo, además de que en su espalda se encontraba un [Lancer] listo para cualquier cosa

-durante su estancia en la [Tres Fracciones] ellos m sorprendían sobretodo Issei quien siempre superaba los límites de su poder y cuerpo así que si creo que ellos lo consigan-respondió Odín

Cuando las chicas menos se lo esperaron ya habían llegado a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión así que tomando aire los cinco entraron a la habitación donde ya se encontraban reunidos todos los lideres

-agradezco a todos ustedes que hayan asistido a reunión-dijo Odín

Odín se había sentado en un escritorio en frente de todos, las [Dragonas] se habían colocado detrás de el con sus [Lances] a la mano y en espera de instrucciones de su líder

Odín miraba a los miembros de la reunión, de parte de los [Demonios] se encontraban Seizechs y Serafall, de los [Ángeles] se encontraban Michael y Gabriel, de los [Ángeles Caídos] se encontraba Azazel y Barquiel, del [Olimpo] se encontraba Zeus, de los [Youkai] Yasaka, de los [Dragones] se encontraba todos los [Reyes], además de otros dioses de otras mitologías y el equipo anti-terrorismo [DxD]

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un brecha dimensional apareció a unos pasas de Odín de donde Salió [

Ophis y un hombre de uno 33 años de cabello rojo, ojos negros que vestía un traje formal color negro y ante el aura sumamente poderosa todos se tensaron

-¡Ophis!-dijo Odín viendo a la pequeña loli-¡tú debes ser el Gran Rojo, cuando el me informo que vendrías no pensé que lo harías en verdad!-

Odín dijo eso sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, bueno a excepción de los [Reyes Dragones], ya que nadie se imaginó a semejante personalidad parada en frente de ellos ¡eso era de locos! Además de que todos sabían que solo una persona podía haber entablado una "relación" amistosa con el

-[Odín ¿dónde está Issei?]-pregunto Ophis

Antes de que Odín pudieran contestar, Ophis pudo sentir una mano en su hombro derecho y al voltear a ver quién se atrevía a tocarla pudo ver a una de sus "amigas" la [Ángel] Shidou Irina

-Issei-kun murió Ophis-sama-dijo con voz cortada

El Gran Rojo no dijo nada y solo movió un poco sus dedos provocando que se abriera otra brecha, esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran y se pusieran alerta por cualquier inconveniente pero…

Lo primero que salió de la brecha fue una armadura color negro que se impactó fuertemente contra la pared, una vez hecho esto la armadura se rompió y desapareció dejando ver a todos un rostro muy conocido… el ex [Peón] Sitri, Genshirou Saji quien se encontraba todo ensangrentado y herido, luego de eso cayó al suelo inconsciente

-¡Saji!-gritaron Aika y katase

Las dos chicas se acercaron a él mientras que Murayama y Abe apuntaban sus armas a la brecha de donde salía un humanoide/reptil de uno metros, esta "criatura" traía cargando en su mano Izquierda a un castaño totalmente herido y golpeado quien en su brazo izquierdo traía la inconfundible [Boosted Gear]

Esta "creatura" arrojo al castaño al suelo como trapo sucio y en cuanto el toco el piso las cuatro chicas vaciaron sus cargadores en eso junto con una ráfaga de poder de Ophis haciendo que él [Kantus] muriera cruelmente

-e-e-esos son los [Locust] ¿verdad?-pregunto Odín sorprendido

-Issei/Saji ¡Reaccionen!-gritaron las cuatro [Dragonas]

[¿Qué hacían los mocosos combatiendo a un enemigo tan fuerte y modificado?] Pregunto el Gran Rojo

-e-e-ellos querían ir por un cadáver de los [Locust] para mostralo en la cumbre y los demás líderes les creyeran-respondió Odín nerviosamente

Después de recibir la respuesta el Gran Rojo miro a los [Dragones] caídos, luego miro a los demás líderes pudiendo notar como los líderes de las [Tres Fracciones] comenzaban a derramar lágrimas mientras veía al castaño y al rubio quienes eran curados por Ophis

[Bueno ¡presten atención que no quiero repetirlo más veces de lo que es necesario!]

Los lidere voltearon a ver al Gran Rojo intimidados mientras que el procedió a explicarles que era esa extraña criatura y el cómo los [Locust] podían llegar a destruir toda la vida de la Tierra si no comenzaban a prepararse para una guerra inminente, también gracia a [Aldnoah] pudieron ver las imágenes de la batalla que se llevó acabo en Halvo Bay donde todos vieron como los [Dragones] valientemente enfrentaron y mataron a una gran cantidad de [Locust Drones]

Si los lidere no dejaban de sorprenderse por lo que veían en la imágenes de todos los diferentes [Locust] que había pero lo que en verdad los dejo en shock fue ver como Issei y Saji se enfrentaban solamente a la creatura de antes con sus poderosos [Balance Breaker] y que por lo menos sus [Sacred Gear] eran insuficientes para hacerle frente

La explicación termino, todos estaban en shock ¿y quién no? Un loco decide usar el [Santo Grial] solo para traer a la vida a una Raza totalmente peligrosa la cual amenaza con la vida casi pacifica que el mundo sobrenatural y humano han llevado por siglos… ¡eso es demasiado!

Ara su suerte o desgracia todos vieron como los dos [Dragones] caídos se levantaron de golpe y cuando vieron a su alrededor solo se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de perder ante tantas personas pero eso rápidamente cabio cuando sus [Dragonas] los abrazar derramando lagrimas

Después de eso los lideres solamente preguntaron sus dudas haciendo que Ophis fuera la encargada de responderlas y que algunos tomaran la decisión de que sus ejércitos también apoyarían al de [Asgard] así que tendrían que entrenar con las armas humanas ya que por el momento eran las únicas que eran eficaces en contra de los [Locust]

[Gregory] pidió que analizar lo que quedaba del cadáver de aquel [Locust] para poder crear nuevas armas eficaces en contra de ellos, también Issei les dio la parte del [Santo Grial] que el tenia para que se lo dieran a su actual portadora

La cumbre o reunión termino declarando que los ejércitos de todas las [Fracciones] comenzarían a entrenar para usar las armas humanas que [Asgard] tenía en su poder, la [Fracción] de los [Dragones] también decidió apoyar entrenando a cuantos soldados pudieran, los [Dioses Dragones] tomaron a Issei y su equipo para darles nuevos cuerpos y entrenarlos

¡Todo el mundo se prepararía para una nueva guerra!

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	11. Chapter 11

**Review**

 **The Black Shield: creme que entraran pronto a la historia**

 **Jeffersongongora: eso lo vera a lo largo de los capítulos, empezando de este**

 **10ZO 69: y luego volverán a llorar de tristeza**

 **Tryndamer95: ¡morirán todos!**

 **Miguelzero24: tranquilo no los pienso matar… por ahora… ok no**

 **RedSS: están los Kataphraktos que son mechas del anime Aldenah Zero**

 **Neopercival: jajajaja lo lamento pero tenía un pequeño bloque en esta historia**

 **Tenzalucard123: si lo harán hasta "lograr" su objetivo**

2021- 09:00:00

Nos Mandaron A Investigar

[Sekiryuutri] Hyoudo Issei – 22 años

Territorio Gremory, Inframundo

Seis chicos, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres se encontraban sentados de tal manera que las cuatro mujeres quedaban frente a los dos chicos, todos ellos tenían algo en común, tenían puestos una armadura color gris y llevaban una arma denominada [Lancer]

-ok, después que aquel [Kantus] nos partiera el culo en Halvo Bay, nosotros llegamos a la reunión de [Fracciones]-dijo el hombre castaño

-¡sí!-respondieron las cuatro chicas

-pero llegamos totalmente heridos mientras que aquel [Kantus] no tenía heridas y una vez que nos apartó del el ustedes y Ophis-sama lo mataron-dijo el hombre rubio

-¡Sí!-volvieron a responder las chicas

-y en aquella reunión, se llego al acuerdo que todas las [Fracciones] cooperarían para derrotar a los [Locust] y que los [Dioses Dragones] nos entrenaría-dijo el castaño

-¡ustedes estuvieron en la reunión! ¿Qué no se acuerdan de nada?-preguntaron las chicas

-¡No!-respondieron los chicos

-pero ahora ¿tengo una pregunta Issei?-pregunto el rubio

-¿Cuál es Saji?-pregunto Issei

-¡porque cojones nos mandaron al [Inframundo] cuando se supone que debemos entrenar con los [Dioses]!-grito Saji

-¡no lo sé! Pero Odín quiere que ayudemos a investigar algunas lecturas inusuales que aparecieron ahí-respondió Issei

-¿A que pare vamos del [Inframundo] vamos a ir?-pregunto Murayama

-será mejor que no te lo responda-dijo Abe

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Saji

-porque no les va a gustar-dijo Katase

-¡solo díganlo!-exigió Issei

-al territorio Gremory, para ser más exactos a la base de entrenamiento de las tropas [Demoniacas]-respondió Murayama

-¡Genial! Vamos al puto lugar que jure no regresar-grito Issei enfurecido

-Tranquilo I-kun, sé que no te gusta regresar a Gremory y mucho menos al territorio de los [Demonios] pero tenemos que hacer lo necesario para detener a los [Locust], además Murayama y yo te apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario-

La autora de esas palabras fue Abe quien sin pensarlo dos beses tomo la mano derecha de Issei mientras que Murayama tomaba la izquierda en un intento de tranquilizarlo y no hiciera un estupidez

Por su lado Katase y Aika también trataban de tranquilizar a Saji quien se encontraba casi del mismo modo que el castaño, si para los dos Gremory o Sitri es una carga de odio instantáneo

Pasaron los minutos y las chicas habían logrado tranquilizar a sus [Dragones] quienes solamente miraban hacia ellas, lo que todos pudieron escuchar fue como el líder Issei suspiraba

-supongo que no hay más opción-dijo Issei en tono de derrota

 _ ***Sargento 1 minuto para llegar al objetivo***_

Dado a que los [Dragones] se encontraba a bordo de un Warbird, el piloto rápidamente informo que se acercaban a su objetivo donde seguramente el equipo [DxD] se encontraría en el lugar, para desgracia de los [Dragones]

El helicóptero había tocado tierra, los seis [Dragones] bajaron con sus [Lancers] en mano y se sorprendieron ver como una parte del ejército [Asgardiano] se encontraba instalando en el campo de entrenamiento, ellos podían ver algunos [kataphraktos] se encontraban activados y patrullando el perímetro

-sargento Hyoudo lo esperábamos y es un honor pelear junto a grandes soldados como ustedes, soy el comandante Jeremiah encargado de entrenar al ejercito de los [Demonios] en el uso de nuestro armamento-

El hombre llamado Jeremiah tenía el cabello peli negro y a simple vista se podría decir que tenia de 25/30 años, vestía como los demás soldados [Asgardianos] con la armadura de los antiguos [Humanos] solo que la suya era color azul

-es un honor estar bajo sus órdenes comandante-dijo el Castaño

-síganme-dijo Jeremiah

Los siete comenzaron a caminar mientras veían como soldados [Asgardianos] les enseñaban pacientemente a los soldados [Demonio] el uso de las armas de fuego humanas o el cómo pilotar un [kataphraktos]

-¿Cómo lo hacen los [Demonios] comandante?-pregunto Saji

-no muy bien ya que el orgullo de algunos hace que se opongan a usar las armas humanas-informo Jeremiah

-pues si prefieren el orgullo ante la sobrevivencia de su especie, que se jodan-dijo Saji fríamente

-es verdad, si en verdad ellos solo quieren pelear usando su poder [Demoniaco] que lo hagan, si pierden no sería nuestro problema-dijo Issei fríamente

-supongo que tiene razón en algo pero creo que solo basta que vean el poder de la [Horda De Los Locust] para que lloran y acepten el entrenamiento-dijo Jeremiah

-comandante Jeremiah ¿Qué casas [Demoniacas] apoyan esta idea?-pregunto Murayama

-la gran mayoría pero los que más destacan son Gremory, Sitri, Agares, Bael, Phenex ya que inclusos sus líderes están entrenando-dijo Jeremiah

-vaya quien lo diría-dijo Issei

-¿comandante podría informarnos de nuestra misión?-pregunto Katase

-claro, en los últimos días un gran más de poder se ha estado moviendo por una de las parte inexploradas del [Inframundo], esta parte está conectada directamente al territorio de los [Demonios] así que decidimos mandar un exploración pero estamos cortos de personal-dijo Jeremiah

-así que nuestra misión es ir a explorar un lugar del cual nadie sabe nada ¿verdad?-pregunto Abe

-exactamente jovencita-respondió Jeremiah

-¿tendremos reglas de combate?-pregunto Aika

-no tiene libertad de combate pero si en verdad son los [Locust] y los superan en número no duden en largarse sin disparar-dijo Jeremiah levemente preocupado

-supongo que nos tomara más de un día en ir y venir caminando-dijo Issei

-no sargento, Odín-sama autorizo que ustedes usaran [kataphraktos] para la misión-dijo Jeremiah

-¡esto será sorprendente!-

-siempre quise ir a una misión en [kataphraktos]-

-será mejor que los [Locust] se preparen…-

-porque el Equipo Azul ira a partirles el culo-

Las [Dragonas] se encontraban fascinadas ante la idea de utilizar los [kataphraktos] en una misión, Issei y Saji también se encontraban ansioso por usar esos enormes mechas en batalla

Los [Dragones] y el [Asgardiano] continuaron caminando mientras eran vistos por algunos [Demonios] quienes al ver a su queridísimo [Oppai Dragón] vestir con la armadura de los humanos y sus armas comenzaron a creer que sería mejor seguir a su héroe a la batalla contra los [Locust]

-sigues llamando la atención Issei-susurro Saji

-después de todo lo que hice en el mundo [Demoniaco] me sorprendería que alguien no sepa mi nombre-dijo Issei

Para sorpresa de los [Dragones] en frente del hangar de los [kataphraktos] se encontraban los [Cuatro Novatos] con sus sequitos y padres quienes veían al castaño y al rubio con ganas de saludarles pero alguien se interpuso entre eso…

-sargento aquí están los más recientes [kataphraktos] que salieron de la Armería, Odín-sama dijo que ustedes podían escoger el que quisieran y ese sería suyo-dijo Jeremiah sonriendo

-que esperan chicas, ustedes primero-dijo Issei

-¡Sí!-respondieron las [Dragonas] felices

Las chicas comenzaron a ver los enorme mechas y tratar de escoger el que más les gustaba, por otro lado los dos [Dragones] solo veían los [Sacred Gear] que les correspondía

-no es nada personal Ddraig y mientras no descubramos la forma de derrotarlos con nuestros [Balance Breaker] esta será la mejor forma de derrotarlos-dijo Ddraig

[Sabes compañero, te entiendo pero esto me hace sentir inútil ante los [Locust]… y solo espero que con el entrenamiento de [Gran Rojo] podamos destruilos a todos] dijo Ddraig deprimido

-tranquilo compañero, me vengare por nuestra humillante derrota-dijo Issei

Saji también había dejado de hablar con su [Dragón], nuestro castaño solo suspiro cansado

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hija de los Gremory?-pregunto Issei fríamente

-tú también Sitri ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Saji fríamente

Si, ambas jóvenes se habían acercado a ellos mientras hablaban con sus respectivos compañeros, cuando ellos finalmente voltearon a verlas… vieron como ellas se encontraban derramando lagrimas

-Issei… Issei… Issei… Issei… Issei… Issei… Issei… Issei… Issei…-decía continuamente Rias

-Saj yo… yo… yo solo… solo…quiero…quiero-decía Sona

Ambas [Diablesas] acercaban sus manos a ellos queriéndolos tocar y sentí su calor… regresar a como era antes de dejarlos en la guerra… regresar a aquellos días felices donde ambos [Dragones] formaban parte de sus grupos

Pero antes de que ellas lograran tocarlos, los [Dragones] dieron un paso atrás evitando que ellas a las que una vez llamaron "amas" los tocaran mientras que sus rostros reflejaban ira, odio y tristuras

-Saji… misión… ¡ahora!-dijo Issei

-si…sargento-respondió Saji

Ambos [Dragones] dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a entrar a al hangar mientras que las dos chicas caían de rodillas y lloraban como nunca antes, al igual que sus sequitos y familiares

-Issei ¿estás bien?-pregunto Saji

-claro Saji, estoy bien porque hace años lo supere-dijo Issei

Saji solo hizo una sonrisa y se separó de su amigo para buscar un [kataphrakto] y mientras que Issei cambian viendo los diferentes [kataphraktos] de colores hubo uno que llomo su atención, un mecha de humanoide de color rojo con toques azules

[Compañero ¿puedo hacer una petición egoísta?] Pregunto Ddraig

-claro rara vez pides algo-respondió Issei

[Toma el de color naranja con verde]

Al lado del [kataphrakto] que había visto Issei se encontraba otro gran robot humanoide pero la pintura de este era color naranja en su totalidad y solo algunos toques de color verde

-estas seguro ¿no sería mejor el rojo?-pregunto Issei

[Este me recuerda al color de mis ojos y el terror que sembré en mis mejores años]

-está bien lo tomare-dijo Issei sonriendo

[Gracias compañero]

Issei comenzó a trepar por la escalera hasta llegar a la cabina de pilotaje que tenía algunas pantallas físicas y muchos botones, castaño se ciento en la silla, cerro la cabina y se dio cuenta que había un lugar para poner su [Lancer] así que la coloco

-será mejor comenzar-dijo Issei

El castaño se abrocho los cinturones, después comenzó a presionar botones para encender las pantallas que mostraban las imágenes de lo que había afuera, así como datos del entorno, energía y otras cosas

 _*Oye I-kun, ¿Por qué los controles son como el HUD de un videojuego de disparos?*_ pregunto Abe por el comunicador

-n-no lo sé nena-respondió Issei

Cuando el castaño se figo bien, era cierto lo que decía su novia ya que la pantalla de las imágenes que mostraban el exterior podía ver como en la esquina superior derecha se encontraba el dibujo de un rifle de asalto con un buen número de balas, debajo del rifle había una pistola

En la parte de la inferior izquierda había lo que podía ser un mini mapa de forma circular que mostraba cinc puntos amarillos (Amigos/Aliados) y muy pegado al mapa una barra de lo que parecía ser vida

 _*Issei, no estoy seguro de poder pilotar esto… ¡es demasiado complejo para un idiota como yo!*_ dijo Saji con tono aterrado

-vamos Saji, eso mismo decías de los jets cazas y aun así aprendiste rápido-se burló el castaño

 _*¡Callate!*_ grito Saji

 _*chicos ¿no deberíamos comenzar las misión?*_ -pregunto Murayama

-[Aldnoah] carga todo los datos al hud de los [kataphraktos]-ordeno Issei

 _ **[**_ _ **Ya está hecho amo Issei]**_ Respondió Aldnoah

 _*equipo Azul, tiene luz verde*_ dijo Jeremiah

Issei pilotaba el [kataphrakto] color naranja con toques azules, Saji un [kataphrakto] color negro con toques dorados, Murayama y Katase unos [kataphraktos] color blanco con franjas y toques azules, por último y no menos importante Abe y Akia pilotaban unos [kataphraktos] color verde con franjas y toques blancos

Todos los [kataphraktos] comenzaron a caminar y salir del hangar, en sus manos robóticas cargaban un rifle de asalto de gran tamaño y listo para repartir rondas de plomo con solo presionar un botón

-Equipo Azul… ¡Saliendo!-informo el castaño

(Fin Del Capítulo)


	12. aviso

¡Hola!

Espero que se encuentran bien, bueno primero que nada esto no es un capitulo si no un aviso sobre el futuro del Fic Llamado Del Deber

Ok, primero que nada quiero decir que la razón por la cual no eh actualizado mucho era porque no tenía laptop y ahora que la tengo tuve que entrar a la Universidad donde no me han dado ni un respiro… ni descanso

Ahora lo que respecta al Fic, por más que me él leído y leído los capítulos pienso que la historia ya no está llevando el rumbo que quería, así que eh decidido borrarla en unos días para reescribirla con mejores ideas

Las cosas que cambiare: (Principalmente)

Issei y uno que otro personaje reencarnado será 100% humanos, además de que ningún humano poseerá Sacred Gear

-Parte de la "trama", ya no será un guerra en contra de los Locust de Gear of War si no que será una guerra de los humanos contra alguna raza del mundo sobrenatural o contra todo el mundo sobrenatural aun no lo decido… pero creo que serán los Demonios los enemigos principales

-no habrá tanta tecnología de punta tales como el armamento de Aldnoah Zero, bueno habrá una que otra cosa muy tecnología pero a la vez estos "recursos" serán demasiado escasos

Las cosas que dejare: (principalmente)

Issei, Murayam, Katase y Abe seguirán siendo parte del ejercito humano, además de que tendrán mejor entrenamiento militar

-la trama de la "Guerra" será dejada pero como dije antes los Locust serán remplazados por otra raza… tal vez los Demonios

-las armas serán como las que actualmente tienen los ejércitos en la vida real

-será Harem con un mínimo de 5 chicas que ya eh decidido, son 4 chicas del anime y un OC

Bueno eso es lo que eh pensado hasta ahora así que díganme

¿Qué les parece?


End file.
